Castle's shadow
by JustAWriterWannaBe
Summary: What's good for the goose is good for the gander right? Set after "Significant Others". Castle invites Beckett to shadow him for a day.
1. Chapter 1 - The seeds are planted

_**Author's Notes:**_  
Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoy it.  
It takes place in the fifth season after "Significant Others". No particular reference points needed. No spoilers.  
By all means, please leave me feedback/reviews on this or any of the other stories I've posted here.  
I'd like to know what's good and what needs improvement.

* * *

_**Story Notes:**  
_References you might want to visit.  
+ The ferret incident. See these three stories and be prepared to laugh **_hard_**.  
- Title: Waiting Game - By: Muppet47  
- Title: Silent Night, Ferret Night - By: Polly Lynn  
- Title: A Business of Ferrets - By: Polly Lynn

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"I'm telling you Kate, you are going to love this, I call it a smorelet, it's like an omelet..." Castle's blathering on about breakfast and all she can think is "I wonder if Meredith is right. I wonder if I don't know him that well." The thought nags at her and pull on the chords of her emotions. Her internal dialog runs away with her "Meredith, must have known she was planting a seed of doubt, what it would do to me and how my own self doubt would feed it."

"Kate! Yooo Hooo! Paging Katherine Beckett!" Castle calls out waving a hand in front of her face from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, what?" Then she notices the completed meal in front of her on the counter. "Could I have been spacing out for that long?" she thinks to herself.

"Kate, what's the matter? Something's up, it is so obvious that my smartphone is saying 'Duh!' about it. Come on, spill." Castle cajoles Beckett.

"Well ..." Kate starts fumbling with her fingers in her lap.

"I'm not going anywhere so take your time." He reassures her.

"Well. I did something slightly foolish." she continues without looking up "Really foolish actually. In a moment of weakness, I got the stupid idea of asking Meredith ..." Her voice trailing off. Unsure of herself and how to say it.

"Okay, moment of weakness. Stupid idea. I understand those. I get them around you all the time." He says leaning on his elbow on the counter and giving her his full attention. His eyes wide and innocent, waiting to hear what she says.

Clearing her throat she tries again "I ... um ... I asked Meredith for **her** explanation as to why you two didn't work out." She says it quickly, like pulling a band-aid off, just get it out and it will hurt less.

"I'd like to be mad that you asked **her** first instead of me but I can't be. I know you have to ask both of us to learn the truth. I'm also going to give you the benefit of a doubt for a moment and assume you know full well that whatever she says will be colored in her own favor based on her crazy Twinkie logic."

"Thanks for not getting too mad at me." Kate says giving a little smile to him while still staring at her fingers in her lap. "My asking was a truly spur of the moment thing, we were alone and the question popped into my head. I decided that it was the only chance I'd ever have to ask her about it. I knew I'd be able to ask you about it at a later time so I took the chance."

"I'd like to say 'What did she say?' but I think what we should really talk about is what doubts and questions it has raised for you." Castle says coming around the counter to sit next to her.

Kate takes a deep breath and then explains "I don't doubt for a minute that what she said was well crafted garbage but sadly, it caused me to wonder about our relationship ... no, sorry, not our relationship, I mean **my** knowledge of **you** in our relationship and what makes up this guy..." she says patting his chest without looking at him "that gives and gives of himself to me and has, for quite some time, spent every available moment tending to the wounds inflicted by my broken past and the ghosts I'd battled."

"Aw Kate." He starts, leaning in to wrap his arms around her.

"Castle, please don't." she snaps pushing against his chest "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that. It's not that I don't want to but ..."

"But what?" he asks hurt and confused.

"No dear, it's not that. It's just that I can't think straight when you do that. I want to, well... tear your clothes off and that distracts me more and my train of thought kinda goes off the end of the dock and into the harbor after that if you know what I mean." she tells him with almost a laugh in her voice. "I am not hurt, this isn't a dire situation, I'm just walking on unfamiliar ground and I want to think clearly as I navigate it."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll try to be more helpful. So, you aren't sure you know enough about me huh?"

"That's the crux of the situation. You know enough about me to write dozens of books and I don't think I know enough about you." She says nodding her head, her beautiful hair hanging down covering her face.

"Hmmm... Well then. Let me see if I can help change that." He says getting up and walking across the room. "Kate, here's what I'd like you to do tonight. Write down the facts you think you already know about me. Knock yourself out with it. Write anything that pops into your head. No one will see this list but you so you don't have to worry about what you write, although I'd avoid the 'tear his clothes off and ravish him' part in writing, we can just work on that together as our little secret."

She watches him now and smiles, he's animated and happy, he's solving another puzzle and doing it with her. He revels in the fun.

Still walking around the room thinking, he continues "The list doesn't have to be comprehensive, just jot it all down so you have it in one place. While you're doing this, create another list of all the questions you think of while you're doing this. You are the best homicide detective there is, you're naturally going to make connections. If you write down one question it's going to trigger a dozen more. In no time flat you'll have enough questions and answers to know me. A good example would be this..." Holding up a finger in the air to make the point "Fact, ruggedly handsome millionaire ex-playboy Richard Castle lives in a loft in New York. That begs the question, Did he always live in New York?"

Quickly walking back to Kate, his enthusiasm bubbling over again "Do you see what I'm suggesting? Nothing difficult but I want you to feel that you are getting answers that you want and need. I will ask only one thing, that I'm allowed to 'pass' on a question **temporarily** because the place or situation you ask me isn't right. I expect that any question you let me pass on will be asked again at a later date. I also expect that there will be no question left unanswered."

"I see what you're asking and that sounds like a good idea." she sits up straight and smiles now and can see in those deep eyes of his he's not angry or hurt, he's willing to share, he just wants her to do the asking at her pace.

"Rick, thanks for not going off on me and 'yes' I will be asking you that same question but not now, I don't want to hear it, I want to enjoy this breakfast you made for me." Kate goes to him and hugs him with a light peck on the lips. "So, ex-playboy huh?"

"Sorry Kate, that guy's gone. Anyone's hopes of landing 'the white whale' have been dashed." he says smiling warmly at her "Although I do think that a better name would have been Mob..."

"Castle!"

"What?"

"Drop it!"

"Yes dear, if you insist."

"I insist. You'll ruin my appetite if you continued with that." she smirks.

"Here's another thing Kate. I have some meetings coming up over the next couple of weeks, can you get any days off?" With his arm around her, he walks back to the counter, relieved at the easy way this worked out.

"I think I can, sure. Why?" she asks puzzled.

"Well, I think that it'd be fair if I let **you** shadow **me** for a little while. My life outside of being around you isn't overly interesting or exciting but you can at least see some of the other aspects of what I do and maybe ask more questions and learn more. I really do mean it when I say that I'm open to you. I have no secrets left. All that is left are things for you to discover."

"That's sweet Rick, thank you. I like that idea. I'll see when I can get my next day off and we can do that!" Her fears quelled and her hopes buoyed by the openness of their relationship she turns and tries Rick's super cool breakfast while she basks in the glow of how good ... "**OH MY GOD! What is in this? Is that Chocolate?**" she screams running around to the kitchen sink to spit the morsel of food out "Did I also taste marshmallows? Are you trying to kill me? I thought you said you weren't mad at me!"

"So... I guess I can put that down as not a positive endorsement?" He says twisting his mouth to the side.

"Castle, why didn't you offer Meredith one of those as soon as she showed up? We could have gotten rid of her **much** sooner."

"Yeah, okay, scratch that recipe. Have a seat and I'll cook you a plain omelet." he says resigning himself to cooking 'ordinary' meals and opening the refrigerator.

"Thank you! Put some onion in it please, I want something to help clear that taste out." she laughs taking her seat at the counter again.


	2. Chapter 2 - The plan is made

Returning to her desk with a coffee for each of them "I talked to the captain and she's giving me next Tuesday off. She said that it was good that I took some of my vacation days since I have too many already accrued."

"That's good so this will work out fine." he says pulling his phone out "Let me send a couple of quick messages to make sure everything can be done then."

Warming her hands around her coffee cup she says "Good, I have to fill in a request and I'll wait until you get those responses. Just try not to wait too..."

*BEEP* "Well, there's one response." He says pulling up the message "Okay, meeting one is planned for nine-thirty on next Tuesday. How's that for" *BEEP* "I was going to say how's that for fast, let's see what this one says ..." he reads the message "that does it, we've got two meetings, one at nine-thirty and the other about eleven-thirty or twelve noon. Get your paperwork in and we're all set." he sits back with that 'see I can work magic' look on his face.

"I'll take this to her now." she says signing the paper.

"Beckett, we got a body." Ryan announces while still talking on the phone and jotting down the address.

"Let's roll guys!" she says standing, grabbing her coat and heading for the Captain's office. "Castle, meet you at the elevator." she says.


	3. Chapter 3 - Visiting Paula

Tuesday morning our favorite team wanders out of his apartment to head downtown, their arms around each other. Chatting about everything and nothing and walking at a leisurely pace, they look into shop windows and people-watch, quietly making up stories about the characters they see on the street.

At just before nine-thirty, they arrive at the building where Paula's offices are.

As Castle and Beckett exit the elevator into the reception area, Castle nods to the receptionist "Hello Maureen. They're expecting us." and they head directly to the conference room "Hello everyone, I'd like you to meet Detective Katherine Beckett." Castle says announcing their arrival.

"Ricky! It's great to see you again!" says Paula walking at a hundred miles an hour over to him and pulling Castle down for a quick kiss by his lapels as she usually does. Then to Beckett, "Honey, there's some coffee next to the waiting room if you want." as she turns to the receptionist to tell her the meeting is in process.

With his hand on Beckett's back, he directs her over to his usual seat in the conference room at the head of the table, pulls the chair out and continues to stand while everyone moves into place around the table. Paula closes the door, still chattering inane things a million miles an hour while two of the other seven in the room whisper to each other. Beckett sees something in his eyes she's not seen often, a territorial look, a very alpha-male thing, a bright fire burns in him, he's pretty ticked off right now but she's not seen him handle it like this.

"Ricky, I think you know everyone at the table." Paula says, oblivious to his stare, as she sits down and opens the folder in front of her to start the meeting. Suddenly she looks up and notices that everyone is still standing and staring at Castle. "Ricky, what's going on?" Paula finally asks. He stares at her silently, patiently, waiting for her to get the message, the others at the table turn to also stare at her, obviously aware that Castle is standing and wants the others to. Slowly, very self-consciously, Paula stands up "Ricky?"

Castle starts speaking very quietly in an even measured tone, "This woman, Katherine Beckett, is a New York City Homicide Detective. Her days are filled with murder. Not the 'my mom would murder me' kind either I'm talking about the 'I'll kill you and all your family and neighbors for the dollar fifty you have in your pocket' kind. Her job is to **literally **walk through blood and guts to keep you and your family safe. This isn't a bimbo stewardess I picked up and brought in for arm candy."

Taking a deep breath Castle continues "Paula, I've known you for a long time and we have gotten along very well in the past but let me make this absolutely crystal clear to you and everyone else here." Looking around the table he says "If **anyone, EVER** treats Detective Beckett dismissively or in a manner that they would not treat me I will not tolerate it. This is the only warning I will ever give. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" He asks as he scans the faces around the table finishing and staring at Paula, waiting for her to respond first.

"I ... I'm ... " Looking at the others at the table and wearing a 'deer-in-headlights' look on her face she runs her hands down her dress to collect herself she clears her throat. Looking directly at Castle "I'm very sorry Ri... Mr. Castle, it was not my intention to dismiss or disrespect anyone, on behalf of myself and those I represent, please accept my apologies for any slight I made at you or your guest." Now looking directly at Beckett "Detective Beckett, my sincere apologies for my inconsiderate actions. I am embarrassed and ashamed on behalf of myself and everyone here for having done that to you. Please also accept my apologies for anything I may have done in the past that has offended you. I have no excuse other than sheer ignorance if I did. Of course you are welcome here and will be treated as Mr Castle has stated." She stares at Kate waiting for her to show any signs of accepting or rejecting her apology.

There's a long pregnant pause while Kate looks at Paula then gently she says "Thank you Ms Haas. Apology accepted." Kate then turns to Castle and says "May we begin?"

"Yes Dear, thank you. Everyone, please be seated, Kate, pull your chair over here." he says dragging one of the extra chairs over so she's sitting next to him at the head of the table.

Paula, still standing and clearly aware of what hangs in the balance as well as the gravity of her insult to Castle speaks first "Please let me get us some coffee and refreshments, Mr Castle, Detective Beckett, what may I get for you?"

"Thank you Paula, Coffee will be fine for both of us." Castle says glancing at Beckett for any reaction.

"That sounds good Rick, thank you."

He then looks at the others at the table "Anyone else want anything?"

The junior members of the team don't quite get what is going on but are clearly aware that this is a power play and that their boss is groveling and being spanked at the same time. In almost perfect unison, the others say "No thank you." to Castle.

"Okay, then two coffees for us Paula, thank you." Says Castle, again without even looking at her. Turning his attention to one of the others at the table "Roger, I haven't seen you since you had your baby, congratulations! How is your wife and new addition doing?"

"Thank you Ri... Mr Castle, she's doing fine, we've not had a lot of sleep as you can imagine, our little girl has a voice that rivals her mother's. I think she's going to be singer too as long as we can survive her infancy." he says grinning like the proud father he is.

Castle says turning to Beckett "His wife has a beautiful voice, she doesn't even need a microphone to fill a hall with sound, it's quite impressive." then turning back to Roger "She still sings opera doesn't she?"

"Yes Mr Castle, thank you for remembering, she is on a leave of absence right now but is excited to get her voice back into shape to return to singing. However, as someone who was present during her labor, let me tell you, her voice is still good and strong. She could be heard clearly throughout the entire ward cursing me for what I'd done to her. She was so embarrassed but adorable anyway."

"Here's your coffee Ri... Mr Castle, Detective Beckett." says Paula returning to the table with their cups.

"Thank you Paula." says Kate politely taking her coffee and giving Castle's to him.

Paula then takes her seat at the table, she sits up straight with her hands folded on the table in front of her, silently waiting for Castle to begin the meeting, aware that it isn't her meeting anymore and he's in charge.

"That's wonderful Roger, please give my best to her and your growing family. I have to ask, any pictures yet?" Castle asks with a grin.

"I wish! The wife's hidden my camera, she won't let me take any pictures of her or the baby yet. My mother-in-law is being super protective too. I believe they're conspiring against me for the time being." Roger says laughing.

"That's great Roger, I'm very happy for you. I can assure you that the rest of your life you're going to be the one conspired against by the women and you'll love it as much as I do. However, let me tell you also from experience, there will come a time, later on, that you'll realize you can never have enough pictures of your baby. It's worth their anger to get as many snaps as you can for your old age. You'll be amazed at how fast she's going to grow up. My little baby is already in college now and I miss her terribly."

"Thank you for the advice Mr Castle, I think I'll do that at lunch, grab a new camera and not tell her."

"You do that Roger!" Castle says smiling conspiratorially.

Now turning to the table "Shall we get to work?" he says opening the folder in front of him and pushing it over so that Kate can see what they're discussing. "Paula, please begin." he says politely, still without looking up.

"Thank you Mr Castle." Paula says standing up and walking over to a smartboard "This first page you'll see shows the proposed schedule for the next three quarters showing all personal appearances and requests. The first column shows all dates agreed to by both parties and already scheduled for next quarter. The second column shows the counter offer to Black Pawn for their requested dates for the quarter after that and the third column is their new request for dates beyond our second quarter shown."

As the meeting droned on for the next ninety minutes, Castle absorbed all that was going on, jotting notes in the margins of the pages he was presented, asking questions and handling the business of "Richard Castle the author".

As the meeting winds down Castle closes his folder and stands saying "Thank you all for your time. Paula, please resend me last quarter's report, I spilled coffee on my copy."

"Yes, Mr Castle, I'll get that right out to you in the next hour." Paula says standing quickly and glancing at the others at the table to signal them that they should stand too "Thank you for coming in today Mr Castle and Detective Beckett. If there is anything else I can do for you please let me know."

Castle takes the opportunity to address the room again "One important detail to everyone here. The attendance of Detective Beckett at this meeting is a friendly gesture to her. Should her boss even **suspect** that there's any form of relationship between her and I, she will lose her job. For clarification that means I'll lose Nikki Heat and you'll lose me. To that end, knowledge of her attendance here is to stay within this room as strictly confidential."

"Thank you for clarifying that Mr Castle" Paula says. Now turning to her team "You are all on notice, **no one** is to mention her presence here **even internally** to anyone not in this room now. Any mistakes by anyone and I'll fire the **whole** group. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ms Hass", "Yes Paula.", "Understood.", "Yea boss." comes from the others on the team quickly.

"Mr Castle, Detective Beckett no mistakes will be made." Paula assures them.

"Thank you Paula" Beckett says then turning to Castle "Hey Rick, there's a bagel place around the corner, can I interest you in a little nosh?"

"That would be wonderful Kate, lead on!" Castle says extending his arm to her. "Again, thanks everyone for your time. Roger, next time, I want pictures of that little bundle of joy." he says smiling as he starts for the door.

Paula, wisely rushes to beat them to the door and holds it open for them.

"You got it Mr Castle!" Roger says.

As they pass through the door Castle says "Thank you Paula, see you next quarter." without glancing at her and heading for the elevator across the office.

"Thank you Mr Castle, Detective Beckett, have a nice day." Paula says in their wake.


	4. Chapter 4 - Rick explains about Paula

_**Author's Notes:**_  
I'm very sorry about this. I had posted this chapter previously but it seems I dropped a chunk of the story. (Thank you to those who pointed out to me the hole in my story.) I've reposted it now with the correction(s).  
Again, thank you for reading.

* * *

As the elevator opens, Castle and Beckett go in and press the button for the Lobby. When the doors close Beckett lets out a huge deep breath "Oh my god! Talk about tense! Castle, you really didn't need to do that for me."

"Yes I did." He says very matter-of-factly "You're a part of me, I will not allow the people who work for me and live off of my talents mistreat or disrespect me in any way. In addition to that, there's not many people in my world who don't know that you're the flame behind Nikki Heat. That Paula could dismiss you so quickly like that means that they were getting too comfortable, they needed to get, what in baseball they call 'some chin music' to let them know who's boss and who's yard they're playing in. Remember, familiarity breeds contempt." Now turning to look at her "Thank you for not questioning me about it in there and also for playing along. I know you hated it but it was necessary. If anyone in any capacity, related to me or my business, ever gives you any trouble, you are to assert your position. I've just established with these people that you're not to be trifled with and I will back you up with anything you do or say."

"Wow." Beckett says looking at the bottom of the elevator doors as they ride down. "I can't say I'd ever have expected that from you."

"Makes ya want me more don't it?" He smirks as the doors open to the lobby.

Making Kate sing-song "And there's the twelve year old again."

Outside in the open air again she takes his arm and starts to walk down the street.

"Where are we going now?" he asks a bit surprised.

"No place special, I just figured we'd start walking while we talked." she says.

"Good, I'd like to talk some more about what went on in that meeting." he says "You need to view things from Paula's perspective to understand what happened. She's never heard the stories of my being involved in crossfire or shootouts. I've told her little bits of what we do but I've kept a lot of what we do away from her. She doesn't see me very differently than she might see a child's book author. She really believes the stuff Nikki Heat goes through is fictional. To defend her view, she can only know what I tell her and she is supposed to believe what I, or other authors, tell her."

"Why don't you tell her more?" Kate asks.

"I don't want to expose you and your teams to more scrutiny, she'd be inclined, rightfully so, since that's her job, to play up my being in harm's way to sell books which is a disservice to those of you who don't do it by choice but by responsibility." He explains flatly. "I think you should also know, that she didn't do that out of malice, she did that more from habit than anything else, she really doesn't understand your job and how strong you truly are and she's seen me living the playboy life for so long that she jumped to an assumption."

She ponders it for a moment then Kate concedes "Well, that's good to know. Yes, it puts her in a different light."

"So what else did you think about that meeting?" He asks.

"Well, let's see, first surprise was that you acted like an adult." she says looking around them in the bright sunlight.

"Ouch! Geeze, I wonder if I can charge you with writer abuse."

"Then, there's the way you took over that room and commanded attention and respect." she says looking at his face. "I've never imagined you being so territorial about anything."

"I guess I never had so much to be territorial about." he says as he puts his hand on her's on his arm.

"Then, let's not forget what you represent."

"What do you mean?"

"Castle, it's something I suppose I should have seen without even being shown but it really was a surprise to see how, unlike what you'd like us to think, you're not some lone guy sitting in a garret somewhere pounding out words on an old typewriter. You're an entire company rolled into one. If you left Paula's firm, more than one of those people in there today would lose their job!"

"Yeah, I suppose so." he says trying to downplay it.

"Well, side step it all you want but I know the truth." she says as she gives him a light hip-bump.

"The relationship between author and agent can be very difficult to say the least. As my exclusive agent, Paula has a unique position but she occasionally has to be reminded that she works for me. She goes out into the publishing world as my representative, she is my ambassador to all these companies who want to take my work for free and make all the profit themselves. I also give her an implied license to badger me when needed and to cajole me into getting things done, showing up for book signings and such. She actually is responsible for handling Black Pawn's requests to me. If they want me at a party, award, movie premier, etc., it's Paula who they go to."

As they navigate the sidewalks of the city he continues "If ... No, sorry dear, old habit, when we make an announcement about 'us', it will be Paula's responsibility to craft a statement that puts us in the best light and minimizes the effect on your job and the twelfth. She's also the person, actually, pit-bull might be a better word, who will address problems we may have with photographers around your job or us or our children. She's the one who's helped me keep Alexis out of the media and unaffected by my fame."

"Wow, quite the job description. I wonder how you'd put that on a business card?" Kate muses. "What does exclusive mean in this case?" she asks as they wander down the street like any other couple, arm in arm, no rush to get anywhere.

"Well, in some firms, I'd be represented by a team of agents, any one of whom would be familiar with my work, the way I work, plans, and wishes and would be authorized to represent me to a publisher. In Paula's firm, she and she alone is that person. She has others who work for her but she is the only one authorized to speak for me. When I first met you and came up with the idea of Nikki Heat, I wrote up a one page summary of who she was and what sort of world she'd move through. I sent that to Paula and she shopped it around. Black Pawn was her first stop for a lot of contractual reasons and they agreed to publish the books. If they said no, she would have gone elsewhere. She can also give me feedback from publishers about what they'd like to see my characters doing or heading."

"That's interesting, how come you have this arrangement with her?"

"Well, two fold. One, Paula, as you saw is a bundle of energy. I have faith in her that she can do more by herself than most teams of four people can and be better at it. She also gets paid three times what most members of a team of three would get. I make sure that she's well compensated for her work on my behalf."

"And the second?" Kate prompts.

"She looked after me when no one else would. She talked to me early in my career when doors were being slammed in my face. She helped make me marketable, she's the one who came up with the playboy image. Sadly, she did it while talking to Gina and they shared and discussed a little too much of my private life." He explained.

"Oh dear god, don't tell me... Did you?" She asks startled.

"Well, we did say 'no secrets', so truthfully, the answer is yes, yes we did. One weekend a long long time ago. It garnered her a chapter in a Storm novel." he said, obviously not happy talking about this part of his past.

"So, she's the character that helps Derrick..." she starts.

"Yup, that's her." he says quickly.

"Well, that puts her in a different light." Kate says looking at the sidewalk.

After a few moments of silence, Castle decides to tell her a bit more "During the first Nikki Heat book launch party, just after you showed up in that freakin' hot, oh-so-sexy blue dress with the pearls, your hair up, and those lovely looong legs..."

"Castle, Focus!" Snapped Kate.

"Oh sorry. Anyway, she came to me and wanted to know what you did that earned you, what she called 'my little love letter', when she _only_ got a chapter."

"Really?" Kate asks without turning. Her gaze is far away and unfocused as they walk along, her holding his arm tight, obviously dealing with the information and emotions bubbling to the surface.

"Yes really and she was quite serious. She wanted to know what made you so special to get that dedication. She also wanted to know if I was sleeping with you. Before you ask, I told her no. She told me to just go do it and get it out of my system. A few months later she told me she could see it in my eyes, I couldn't stop looking at you." Castle explains, continuing their walk holding her hand on his arm.

He continues "I think I knew then that it wouldn't 'get it out of my system' as she put it. I really began to see how far gone I was after that." Castle says wistfully with a big grin on his face. However, Beckett, is still lost in her thoughts and somewhat oblivious to what's being said now and even her surroundings.

"Here's the bagel place." Castle announces as he stops walking snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I zoned out for a minute there. I'm sorry Rick, I'm still getting used to some of this stuff." She apologizes to him, squeezing his arm.

"Don't worry Kate, I can already see your reaction is better controlled then it used to be and you handle it better. I'm sorry if I spring stuff like that on you."

"Thank you. Lets' get a quick bite. What would you like, we'll split a small sandwich? My treat this time." Kate says bouncing back to her cheerful self.

"Your treat huh? Okay but only if you buy me a cup of coffee too I'm not nearly as cheap as people think I am." Castle says holding the door open for her.

Smiling back at him with a wink "I can handle that I think. You might have to pay me back though."

"Sure sure, of course, nothing is for free." he says mocking her "You'll tell me the charge for this later I assume."

"Oh you can bet on it writer-bo.. writer-man." She smirks, grabbing his arm again as they head to the counter.

Then sitting down with their coffee and sandwich, Kate still looks a little lost and has to ask. "She really saw that as a love letter?"

"Yes she did. In retrospect she's probably not wrong. I suspect that Lanie and the boys were right. You and I were the last ones to figure it all out." he says quietly while examining his half of their sandwich.

"Not that I don't want to discuss it but let's switch to a less heavy conversation for a while, we can save the dramatic stuff for when we're alone and you're massaging my feet." Kate says nonchalantly while sipping her coffee.

"Uh oh. I can see I'm slowly selling my soul into servitude." He says smiling.

"No, not at all."

"No?" he asks surprised looking up at her.

"No, it's not slow at all." she quips giving him a gentle nudge with her foot under the table "Let's get back to the meeting if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." he says smiling "What else would you like to know?"

She acts a bit unsure and squares her shoulders first then asks "It sounds like you had to do this before? The 'straightening them out' thing of reminding them what's what."

Castle takes a deep breath looking at the sandwich in his hands "I've had to push back at her only a couple of times before this. Once was when she wanted to use my shadowing you as a publicity hook. Today was not something I want to have to do. I know I hurt her badly but she hurt me more and she needed to be reminded of that."

He puts down what's left of his sandwich and cleans his hands on the napkin then continues "When I talk to her again, probably in a day or two, I'll come by, meet her in her office and let her regain face with her peers and let her know that she hasn't damaged our relationship permanently. She needs her pride, prestige and respect to do her job and I'll make sure she gets it back but doesn't forget the lesson. Her people will keep her in check too. Paula is very good at her job and the woman you saw in that meeting was just the business side of her, she's an artist and she'll be back to normal after I have my meeting with her."

"Look at you, acting all grown up." Kate says smiling the way that he loves, that lights her face.

"Don't you go insulting me too Detective, I can only take so much in one day." he smirks, picking up their trash as they head for the door.


	5. Chapter 5 - And then there's Gina

"One more thing we need to discuss about Paula. When I speak to her next I won't be exonerating her for her slights against you. Next time you meet her she will address that and apologize to you herself. I'm only telling you this so you know it is coming, you can handle it how you see fit." he says.

"Okay, duly noted. I'll probably ask you for guidance about that later."

"That's fine, I just don't want you blindsided. Now, to answer your original question, next on the agenda is a quick meeting with Black Pawn, you're going to love this one." He says while internally wincing.

"Why do I think you're setting me up?" She asks laughing.

"They've asked me to review a couple of things for the next book, they want opinions on color schemes and cover art, they also want to consider a new photo for the back."

"Awww come on! Cover art? Let me guess, it's all guys and they're all going to be leering at my ass." she groans.

"Kate, just like Paula's team, they work for me. Less so but still, I **do** have power to wield and I won't let them make you feel uncomfortable. Of course, **I** might be leering at your ass. However..."

"However, I knew there had to be a 'however' hidden away in there someplace."

"Yeah, well... I can help you with everything else except for this." He says sheepishly.

She pauses in thought for a second then turns on him "Shut the front door! Really?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to say Gina will be there. The good news is ..." he starts trying to spin it.

"Oh, there's good news in this?" she says not truly believing him.

"Ahem... The good news is, Gina, for all her faults, is one hell of a business woman. She won't drop her business façade to joust with you. She may take a quiet swipe or two but I don't see her doing anything you can't handle. If you just treat her like you would any other mass murderer of puppies and kittens, you'll do fine." He laughs and starts walking again.

"Honestly? That's your idea of help?" She asks taking her hand back from his arm but still matching his walking speed.

"Aw come on Kate, I'm trying. You said you wanted to know about me! This is some of it. You're on the 'Richard Castle Experience Ride' there's going to have to be some bumps and scary parts." he pleads.

Beckett grabs him by the elbow to stop him again and turns to face him "_'Richard Castle Experience Ride'_? **Really**? How long have you been holding onto that one?" she says putting her hands on her hips.

Castle smiles wide "Since I met Bobby Stark, remember the 'Bobby Rocket'?"

"Ugh! Oh god Castle, that's revolting! He made me want to hurl when he first said that. I think you need to drop that meme." She smacks him on the arm in admonishment then slips her hand back around his arm again as they start walking.

"Am I at least a little forgiven? I **am** being open, warts and all." he asks leaning his head over to touch her's.

"I'll take it under advisement. Warts eh? Have you ever considered creating the character of an ugly old lady with warts and calling her Gina?" She smiles thinking of how much fun this created world of his can be.

"Yes I did, in the next to last Derrick Storm novel."

Looking at him quizzically, "I don't remember seeing anyone like that in there." she says while searching her memory.

"I know, seems that the publisher felt that it made the book too long so they selectively dropped it." he laughs. "I made my point with her and didn't try it again but it was humorous while it lasted."

"Okay writer-man, you've convinced me, let's go. Do you expect this to be a long meeting?" She says smiling at the feeling of just walking down the street holding his arm, feeling the sun on her face as she leans on his shoulder.

"No, not long at all. As a matter of fact, I suspect Gina will want to get you the hell out of there as fast as she can."

"Well, that's good. Then what? Got any other plans yet?" Kate asks, enjoying the freedom and spontaneity they're experiencing.

"No, not at the moment, I figure a quick walk around town and then head home, rest up a little, maybe work on the outline for the next chapter and discuss dinner. That's the extent of my planning today. How about you? Do you have anything you want to do?"

After a long pause, Kate finds she has to ask. "Rick, I'm sorry to bring this up. I don't want a long explanation right now, we can discuss it later, I just want to know what the terrain is that I'll be dealing with."

"As you wish. Ask away. Short answers are yours." He says while internally steeling himself for what he thinks might be coming.

"It's kinda a two parter. First off, did or does Gina know about Paula and secondly, were you still married then?"

Castle lets out a deep cleansing breath, the questions really aren't as bad as he thought they'd be. Smiling now he fills her in "Reasonable questions. Short answers, last first. **Never**. I've had it done to me. I would **never** inflict that pain on anyone. As for Gina knowing I slept with Paula... I don't think I'd be surprised if she suspected but I doubt she knows it outright. She's never asked me, as a matter of fact, you're the first woman in my life to actually 'ask' about that or just about anything else about this side of my life."

"I'm sorry." she says lowering her gaze feeling a little embarrassed.

"Don't be, and don't be ashamed to ask me anything about my past. It is part of me and so are you so there's no reason you can't know. However..."

"Oh crap, another 'however'..." she says smiling.

"Yeah, however... However, asking about my future is more fun." he says giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Turning on his serious tone of voice, he explains "This whole experiment started when you told me you didn't think you knew enough about me. Just so you know, I think that at this point, you've asked more questions and listened to more explanations **today** than the twinkie did while we were married. There are things she never got even after I explained them twice. On the other hand, there are things you've already known **before** I've said anything about them. You know me better than anyone else does or ever did and you're always welcome right here, right at my side asking, sharing, laughing with me."

"Or at you?" she says hugging his arm.

"Yes. Or at me." he agrees reluctantly.

"Okay Mr Castle, let's head for the next stop and slay the next tiger on our list." She offers in a whimsical style with a flourish.

"Be nice to Gina." he admonishes. In an effort to lighten the mood he enthusiastically bubbles "Look on the bright side Kate! You get to see the new cover art before _anyone_ on my website will." only to be met by one of her patented sure-to-instill-fear-in-anyone narrow eyed stares.

All he can do is gulp down the lump in his throat and hope she forgives him.


	6. Chapter 6 - Into the breach they rode

"Mr Castle! Nice to see you again." the receptionist offers as soon as the doors to the elevator open.

"Hello again Cassandra. Nice to see you again too. This is Katherine Beckett, she'll be attending my meeting today so she'll need a badge too." He says stepping up to the reception desk.

"Yes of course, let me notify Ms Cowell that you are here first." She says picking up the phone and announcing him.

"Ms Beckett, please sign the book there, you'll need this badge." the receptionist says handing a "V" badge with a black pawn on it to clip on her lapel "Mr Castle, here's your badge." as she hands him a badge of the same design but with an "A" on it.

While putting on his badge and making sure Kate's is on, he starts small-talk with the receptionist "Thank you Cassandra. How is your cat doing? Last time we talked she had a small problem if I remember correctly."

"Yes! Thank you for asking. How kind of you. Yes, my little mischief maker is back to normal and trashing all of my potted plants. She's developed the ability to climb a smooth wall like spiderman as far as I can tell. She's gotten to the top of _everything_ in my house." She bubbles with excitement.

"That's wonderful! I'm so glad to hear it." he replies. Turning to Kate "She saved these little kittens from the side of the road and ended up adopting one of them."

"Actually Mr Castle, I didn't have a say in the matter, the cat adopted me." she corrects.

"From what I hear, Cassandra, that's usually the case." Beckett says just as the doors behind them open and Gina arrives on the scene "Hi Rick!"

The look of vitriol emanating from Gina in the direction of Kate is impossible to not notice.

"Hello Gina. I think you know Detective Katherine Beckett." Castle says putting his hand on Beckett's back.

"Yes, we've spoken a couple of times." Gina says courteously but reluctantly extending a hand to Beckett.

Shaking her hand quickly and then releasing it Beckett replies "Yes, Gina, nice to see you again."

"Uh..." Gina looks at Castle a bit puzzled by Beckett's presence.

"Kate is going to be sitting in on the meeting today, I've invited her to shadow me around for a while." Castle explains.

"Oh okay Rick..." Gina says a bit hesitantly then turning to Kate "Of course you're welcome, if there's anything you need or want, please feel free to ask me or anyone else for that matter." she says in a very professional manner but it is obvious to anyone that there a seething caldron of emotion under the surface.

"Thank you, I'll do that." Kate offers in reply.

"Rick, Detective Beckett, if you'll come with me our conference room is this way and we're all set up for you. This shouldn't take too long, we just want to review a few things to make sure we're all on track." Gina explains taking the lead and guiding them to the conference room.

"Rick, I think you know everyone here. Detective Beckett," pointing to each person around the table "This is Fred Smyth, Bob Roberts, and Fred Penguin, they will be in this meeting with us." Then turning back to her team "Gentlemen, this is Detective Kate, ..." quickly turning to Beckett, "I'm sorry do you prefer Kate or Katherine?"

"Kate is fine thank you."

Starting again, Gina says "Gentlemen, this is Detective Kate Beckett, she is the inspiration for the Nikki Heat character Rick has created." then looking around at everyone "With the pleasantries out of the way, let's get this done. Before we start, Rick, do you have anything to bring up?"

"No Gina, not at this moment, thank you for asking. Let's begin." He says taking a seat and pulling one over next to him for Kate then patting it for her to sit next to him. The look from Gina would slay any lesser person than Kate Beckett. Quietly Kate sits next to him and watches the goings on. From where Gina sits, she can just catch a view of Kate in her peripheral vision and it shows in her body language. As Castle said, she's all business but there's a green-eyed monster inside of her struggling to break free. "Kate, if this gets confusing or you have any questions, feel free to ask." she says with a quick glance at Kate.

"Thank you Gina, I'll try to keep up." Kate says trying to use her most even voice and avoiding the urge to tell her to "eff-off". The self control isn't lost on Castle who gives her knee a gentle squeeze.

Gina starts, obviously in charge and in a hurry "Fred, you had cover art you want to show us."

"Thank you. Yes. Mr Castle, here are four covers we've been working on for the newest book." flipping back blank pages to expose the large poster sized covers being presented "Each one showing the theme of the book as we have been doing in the past, below each one is a set of colors we believe will work properly for proper presentation."

"Thank you Fred" Gina says then turning to Castle "Any opinions Rick?"

"Ummm... That second one, I don't know why but it doesn't feel right. I'd question that one." Rick says leaning forward in his seat examining each presentation again.

Turning, he looks at Kate "Well Kate, what's your opinion?"

Obviously taken by surprise her eyes go wide at the question "Me?"

Everyone at the table can see Gina's muscles tighten and strain, her jaw muscles are pulsing but she's keeping it contained. This is business and business comes first.

"Yes you." he laughs patting her arm "What's your opinion? Don't worry, there's no right or wrong answer, I just want to hear what you think."

"I um..." looking at the posters again "I don't know exactly what I'm looking for but I agree, the second one looks wrong. I like that fourth one for some reason." she offers.

Still looking at Kate he says "Thank you. It's nice to see we're still in sync. That is the one I was thinking I like the best." Rick says. Then turning back to the group. "If I had to order them, it'd be four, one, three then two. Gina?"

"Very good. Thank you Fred. Bob, you're up next." Gina says, again with a quick 'snap to it' attitude.

"Thank you Gina. Mr Castle, we wanted to take a minute to review your headshot, the one we're using isn't very recent and we want to make sure we're doing you justice. Here are three other head-shots that we'd like to consider and this one here's the current one." he says taking down the cover art posters to reveal poster size head-shots of Rick.

"Oh good grief!" Castle exclaims "Where'd you get that one?" pointing to one of the photos.

"That was part of the original photo shoot when we took your headshot. We're not fond of it but Gina wisely felt we should at least offer it for your consideration." Bob explains.

Turning to Beckett, Castle asks "Need a new target down at the range? Maybe we can give it to Gates as a present?"

Covering her mouth to hide the smirk the best she can do is shake her head no "I think she'd enjoy it too much! Maybe you can use it for a dart board in the office at the Haunt?"

"Thanks but no thanks." he says. Then turning back to the group "Okay, we can remove that one from consideration. I'm still partial to the current one. Bob and Fred, do you think it still is a good representation of me?"

Gina is looking at Kate and doing a reasonable job of masking her feelings except for the flexing of the muscles on the side of her jaw while she clenches. Kate silently thinks that it's a miracle that the chair Gina's sitting on hasn't been sucked up by her backside puckering and clenching and has to cover her laugh with a slight cough so she can disguise her smile at the thought.

"Would you stand up for me please?" Bob asks walking around to stand in front of Castle with Fred Penguin in tow "I think that it's still good. What do you think Fred?" he asks moving around to view Castle in profile then straight on.

"I agree with you Bob, this is still good for at least this book." Fred says thoughtfully then turns "Gina? Your opinion?"

"I think it's still good. This might be the last book we can use it on without a reshoot." Gina offers.

"Kate?" Castle asks.

"Um? I think it's fine personally. I am not sure I'm the best judge though." Kate offers.

Turning to Gina Castle says "Well then, I think we're status quo on the photo. Consider letting me know if you want to reshoot it, I don't have a problem with it either way."

"Okay everyone, I think we're all set." Gina says standing.

"Thank you every one." Castle says standing. "I want to make one point clear before we leave." he announces, waiting for everyone's attention before he continues "Detective Beckett's presence here is confidential and cannot be shared outside of this room, Gina will clarify it later." then looking at the other three men "Gentlemen, if we could have the room for a moment please?"

Once they're alone and the other doors are closed, Castle starts "Gina, In the future, if Kate here has any questions, they're to be answered as if they came from me."

"I ..." Gina says looking from Rick to Kate and back to Rick "Are you sure Rick? No offense Detective."

"None taken Gina." Kate says flatly.

"Yes Gina, I'm sure." Rick says smiling at Kate then looking back to his ex-wife "To stave off any awkward discussions, this is all I'm saying on the subject at the moment. All of this, including Kate's attendance, now or in the future, **must** remain confidential."

"Ah ... but ..." Gina hesitates looking between Kate and Rick again "Richard? Is there ... I ..."

"Gina, there's no point in going any further with this discussion now. I think we've covered as much as we can at this point in time." Castle states plainly.

"Should ... Richard ... Help me out here." Gina stammers.

"Sorry Gina, you're going to have to be satisfied with what I've given you for now and like I said, it's all **confidential**." Rick says smiling.

"Okaaayyy but ... Kate I um ..." She starts again.

"Gina," Castle interrupts "I understand all the questions that are stampeding through your mind right now, and I respect you enough to say that we **will** address all of them later just not now. All those questions should be brought up but at the appropriate time, no sooner." Castle says holding out his hand for Kate. "Kate, shall we go?"

"I'm ready when you are." Kate replies taking his hand.

Kate speaks up of her own volition "Gina, don't worry, I am a bystander in all this. Rick just invited me along to see how things work. He's surprised me with that statement too. It was wholly unexpected. I am absolutely not interested in getting involved, especially with a business such as yours. I don't mind hunting killers as much as I'd mind having to sit in a conference room like this and try to juggle the things you do." Kate offers still holding Castle's hand. The squeeze he gives her tells her she's done the right thing.

"Thank you Kate." She says seeming genuine. Then looking at Castle "I think I see why you like her." with a smile. "Rick, you already know I have a million questions for you but as you wish, I'll wait to ask them and I'll keep these conversations between us. I do hope that you don't keep me in the dark too long."

"Thank you Gina." Kate says at the same time Castle says it, obviously surprising Gina.

Castle finishes with "We don't know if or when there will be any changes, we're playing this by ear and neither of us is in a hurry. Just so you know, if her boss, Captain Gates finds out about the mere **possibility** of a relationship between her and I, we will lose Nikki Heat in a pretty nasty and public way and probably me if I find out someone in these offices leaked it."

"Understood. I will keep it to myself Richard and I will make sure everyone involved is aware of the consequences." Gina offers. "Let me walk you both out."


	7. Chapter 7 - The tiger's roar

As they exit the conference room and reenter the reception area, Gina offers "Again Richard, Kate, thank you for your time today. Cassandra will sign you both out. Have a safe trip."

"Thank you." They reply in perfect sync followed by a little smile at each other as Gina turns back to the conference room. Kate leans into Rick and quietly says "That went well. Much better than I expected."

As they approach to the reception desk to surrender their badges they hear the door to the conference room click shut behind Gina followed by a horrible scream and the crash of glasses and other things being swept off the conference room sideboard.

Without even flinching the receptionist thanks them for their attendance and smiling, wishes them a good day as the doors to the elevator open. They enter and just as the doors close, Beckett loses it and starts laughing hysterically while burying her face into Castle's shoulder.

Once they exit the lobby, they stand on the sidewalk for a moment in silence except for little fits of giggling that Kate can't control.

"Okay Beckett, where would you like to go now?" Castle asks trying to stare her down to stop her from laughing.

"I'm sorry Castle, that was just _too_ funny. I'm sorry if she's angry and I really will be sad if she's hurt but that was a wild ending!" Kate says trying to wipe her eyes as carefully as she can then she takes his arm to start walking down the sidewalk again.

"Yeah, that was ... something ... I knew she could keep it in but I've not heard her explode like that in a very long time. She ... um ... I think she's had that one bottled up for a while." He says glancing back over his shoulder at the upper part of the building they just left. "Y'know Kate, I think she only took two overt swipes at you" he continues looking at Kate "and judging from what I can tell, she was a _lot_ more pissed off than I'd have figured her to be. She must really have had a bee in her bonnet over you. I'm guessing that she now realizes that the power she thought she had over me was a lot more vaporous than she expected. This is also the first time I've given as much power to a woman in my life since she's known me, other than Alexis of course."

"Really. Hmm..." Kate says pondering what he's said.

"Normally, she gets it out with that one or two swipes but she seems to still be seething. This will be interesting next time I see her." he finally muses.

"Castle, can I _please_ be the one to tell Martha that story when we get home?" Kate asks obviously entertained at the idea of watching his mother's reaction.

"Yes, of course you can. I wouldn't think of depriving you of the pleasure, providing I get to be a fly on the wall."

"Sounds like a plan to me." she says agreeing quickly. "Okay Mr Writer-Man, where to now? Want to take the round-about route home?"

"Great idea, let's get going." he quickly agrees, reveling in the idea of her calling his place 'home'.


	8. Chapter 8 - Back to the bat cave

"I have a question for you from my list." She says as they're walking down the street.

"Okay Detective, I have no chance of escaping your keen interrogation skills, so, let me have it." Castle says. "What do you want to know? Most of my juicy secrets you already know, having extracted them from me while I was tied to your headboard."

"Yeah, sorry, nothing so salacious." Beckett assures him.

"Well, okay then. Hit me with it."

"Well... It sounds a bit stupid but I have to ask, can you ride a bicycle?" Beckett asks, feeling a little silly asking the question.

"_Good question_ Detective. The answer has two parts, which I think you'd prefer. Part one, yes I can _now_. I had to learn how so that I could teach Alexis how to ride. Then we took some bike rides around the Hamptons. Once she got good there, we came back here and followed some of the bike paths." He explains.

"So why two parts?" She asks a bit confused.

"The second part is, originally, no. No I'd never learned to ride a bike when I was a little kid. I tried a few times but messed it up pretty badly. Once a performer at one of my mother's rehearsals tried to teach me to ride a unicycle and I did pretty well but I didn't practice it much."

"I suppose that's obvious based on your first answer." she says pondering it. "So you taught Alexis to ride?"

"Oh yeah. You'd have loved to witness that. Here I was, running after her telling her to pedal, looking like a total idiot. I couldn't have cared less either. I was having so much fun with her, it was just ... it was everything. There was nothing I'd ever thought of that was more important at that moment than watching her joy at being able to ride a bicycle." he says drifting into his 'proud papa' mode. "You'd have had a blast teasing me too. I fell twice doing it and got right up to help her continue. My little pumpkin wanted to stop and fix my cuts."

"Yeah, I think I'd have enjoyed that." she offers.

"Really?" he asks surprised at how easily she says it.

"Heck yeah, I can enjoy teasing you a dozen different ways." she smirks to lighten the mood.

"I asked for that I suppose." he laughs.

"Rick? Without getting too deep into it, I have to ask, when you split with Meredith, how do you talk to a child about that sort of thing?" Kate asks hoping that it won't put a damper on things.

"A long time ago, a very wise woman... correction, make that an occasionally not so whacky and sometimes sober woman... yeah, that's a better description, anyway, this woman, offered me some advice based on her own personal experience." he says smiling "My mother said '_Always_ tell her the truth and always be there to answer her questions'. That crazy broad is right at times. It scares me to no end when that happens too."

Kate nods in agreement "I know the feeling. It's damn right scary."

"You do? How... oh... _funny_! Great. Thanks. That's twice now. Looks like I have my cosmic kick-me sign on again doesn't it?" he laughs hugging her tighter.

"Last of the heavy questions for a bit. I don't want you to be so depressed that you can't give me another foot massage." she says slipping off his arm and locking their fingers together.

"Alright, it'll take a lot to get me so down that I wouldn't do that for you." he says smiling. She knows its true, not much can get this man depressed. She also knows that he'd walk through fire for her to do whatever she asks of him. However, this will take some of the wind from his sails.

"Rick?" She starts hesitantly.

"Yes dear?" He replies happily, just enjoying their time together.

"You said it'd happened to you. When I asked about Paula and Gina. Can you tell me a little about it?" her voice almost apologetic. She hates doing anything that bothers him but this is important and she knows he will share with her.

"Okay, I'll give you the short version if that's alright. I really don't want to go down that little rabbit hole of my own. Just the facts for the time being." he says, sounding grown up and serious.

"Of course, don't forget, you can also 'pass' if needed." She offers him an 'out' to make it easier on him.

"Thanks but I can give you the overview for now." he says then he takes a couple of deep cleansing breaths while they continue walking. She knows what's going on in that brain right now. He's assembling the pieces of the story.

In one long breath he explains "It was Meredith. I came home one day to find her in our bed with one of her producers while her child was upstairs. That was that. She moved to California and filed for divorce. I got Alexis. A deal worth much more than what I'd paid in the settlement. If I'd not had Alexis to buffer my emotions and thoughts, I'd have been in a downward spiral that would _not_ have ended well at all. I had enough money and a tawdry enough reputation to have been able to live a life that would have made Charlie Sheen look like an alter boy." as he finishes his statement, he pulls his hat a little lower and puts on his sunglasses.

She sees it right away, he's doing the mental and emotional equivalent of building that fort from his sofa cushions to hide in. Hiding his face and obscuring his eyes. It hurts, even touching it this lightly, it really hurts. She's sorry almost immediately. "I'm sorry Rick. I didn't mean to poke an old wound." she offers, hoping that her acknowledgement of his pain will take some of the sting out of it.

"It's alright Kate. You didn't poke it hard and you have every right to ask me." he says giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well, I'm sorry anyway... wait a second... Rick?" She says a bit startled.

"Kate? What?" He answers with a touch of humor but still hiding behind his façade.

"I know why that poke hurt. It's because you just realized she'd left that out of my conversation with her that other morning in the loft when you went to get her purse." she offers.

His shoulders drop a little and, clearing his throat, he admits it "Yes. When you just asked me, I realized she'd left that little tidbit out of her explanation to you about why she and I didn't work out. I shouldn't be surprised but I am disappointed."

"I'm sorry Rick. Yes, she missed that factoid. However, as we already know, there's always two sides to every relationship so I already knew what she told me wasn't gospel. I also knew you well enough to know that until I asked you too, I'd not have a clear picture of the situation."

"Yeah, this one has three and a half sides though." he says gently correcting her.

The look of confusion on her face borders on laughable if he'd seen it "How do you get three and a half? Is this some bizarre version of 'quantum math'?" she asks waiting for a 'Castle' answer.

"No, not quite, Alexis is one and my mother is the half. When Meredith did that, she didn't do it to _me_, she did it to _our family_. That includes Alexis and Alexis' grandmother, the only other family member in Alexis' life. To me, that's the inexcusable part. To hurt Alexis... hell... to hurt _any_ innocent child who didn't ask to be born and brought into the world as the progeny of a couple of immature people, that is the part that bothered me the most. It is that part that I can't and won't, forgive her for." His voice getting harsher as he explains. By the end of the statement, he's almost spitting out the words.

She squeezes his hand and continues to walk with him. The silence between them isn't awkward. He's calming down and she's absorbing. They know each other well and it shows. They walk on for quite a while, silent, just being together providing more comfort than words could. After a while, the sting of the memories faded, she decides to break the silence. "Rick?" she says softly.

Clearing his throat again and mentally shaking off the funk "Yes my dear?" he says lightly.

"Good, he's not holding it in, he's rising above it." she thinks to herself. "Rick, I just wanted to say 'thank you' for letting me ask and being willing to answer."

"Kate, it is I who owe you the thanks."

"Why's that?"

"'Because' my sweet lady. Because you care enough to be curious." he offers her as he lets go of her hand and wraps his arm around her shoulder as they continue their walk pass shops and pedestrians.

Passing a toy store, Castle waved at the proprietor who returned a wave with a wide grin, obviously good friends who've done a lot of business. "Friend of yours?" She asks already knowing the answer.

"What on earth would make you think we're not? The man own's a toy store! He's got the _coolest_ things in there." his enthusiasm has him almost jumping up and down "Do you wanna go in and see if there's anything you want?"

"No thanks Castle. For as tempting as that offer is, I think we we're going to have to skip it this time."

"Awww geeze, you're no fun." He says like a little boy.

"I'm lots of fun but not for children, only for _big_ boys." She says smirking at him.

"Okay, I take that back then, you're lots of fun." He agrees with a devilish little grin.

"Oh hey," she says as they approach a pharmacy cum convenience store "I need a couple of things, do you want to wait out here?"

"Naaa, I'll come in with you." He offers.

A little more firmly she says "Okay, let me try it this way... stay here and wait for me please?"

"Why?" He asks with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Because I only need a couple of things and I don't need a tour of the toy isle." she explains. Then, trying to make a point but do it subtlety "Let's not forget that sometimes a lady is more complicated than a man."

"Ah! Gotcha." he finally says. "If you don't mind, while you shop, I'll hang out here in the shade under this awning and enjoy the fine day."

"Thank you." she says "Thank you for finally getting it and not needing me to hit you with a _brick_." she laughs and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Yes dear." he laughs and pulls out his phone to play yet another game of 'angry birds'.

As she heads into the store, she watches him put his sunglasses away and take off his hat while he plays, realizing he's 'back' and the wound poking she did earlier hasn't left a bruise.

He can see out of he corner of his eye how Kate watches him as she heads into the store. He knows she's watching for signs of trouble and he knows that just removing his sunglasses and hat will abate her concerns. He smiles to himself. It feels nice to have someone taking such an interest in his well-being. Still smiling, he turns his attention to saving the universe from those pesky vexed avifauna.

Her first stop is to get a new bottle of red nail polish, she left her bottle of his favorite at the house in the Hamptons and she needs a replacement. She smiles thinking back to that trip and how he painted her toe-nails for her. Still smiling, she makes her way around the store picking up the items she needs trying to keep him waiting as short a time as possible.

"Rickey? Rick Castle! Is that you?" he looks up to see a beautiful and perfectly tended-to face staring at him, the other woman with her is much more familiar but he still can't place her.

"Hello! Yes, nice to see you again!" he says to the first woman. He's scanning his memory and he can't place her name but he knows her.

"Rickey, it's been a while, I think the last time we met was at the Metropolitan American Dance Theater fund raiser." The first woman says.

"Yes! I was trying to remember where it was, how are you doing? I hope the fund raiser met with your expectations." he says still trying to place the two women. Then he gets it, Anne Greene the MADT director, and her friend, and his one time date, Chaney, the one with the after-market nose.

"We did well that year, partly because of you and the wonderful donation you made. Not many people offer to go to dinner with the winner." Anne crows. "Chaney, it's too bad you missed the affair, Rickey here auctioned off a dinner date with himself."

"Oh I'm sorry I missed it. I got the free version though. Rickey was the _perfect_ gentleman." Chaney purrs with a saucy edge to her voice.

"Ricky," Anne starts, turning directly into him "how have you been doing? I haven't heard much about you in my circles, you seem to have been flying under the radar. Are you still working with that detective?"

"Anne, a cop?" Chaney asks surprised.

"Yes, they came to ask me questions at the ballroom, I thought they made a cute couple but she seemed to be pretty adamant that it wasn't going to happen."

"Rick wouldn't be caught with someone so pedestrian as a cop." Chaney adds. "I'm sure he's had _much_ more exciting things going on in his life." her comments aimed directly at his eyes as she does her best to offer him enticement.

"Oh Chaney..." Anne starts to explain.

Like someone threw a switch, all his defenses snap to full-on offensive mode, no one's going to insult his muse "Oh no Anne, she's right. It's very true." he says standing to his full height and running his fingers through his hair "I wasted a lot of my life in shallow and meaningless relationships with inconsequential and insignificant women." taking on a slightly whimsical look he continues "If I were to look back at my life, I can see, with great regret I might add, that I used to sleep with any woman for no more reason than a rudimentary urge for pleasure, some of whom didn't even satisfy _that_ need. None of them left a lasting impression on me beyond which, shall we say, a little penicillin didn't erase. Lucky for me, I've grown up and have set my sights much higher."

Anne, to her credit, recognizes the verbal slap-down he just gave Chaney's ego and tries to diffuse the situation. "Rickey, we're having another fundraiser this year, would I be able to arrange for another signed first copy for auction?"

"It would be my pleasure Anne." reaching into his pocket for a business card "Here's the name of my agent, please contact her and she'll see to it."

"Thank you! Ricky, I'm glad we can depend on people like you to help our cause along." Anne says sincerely.

"Anne, I'm glad to help out when I can." he says then in a slightly more subdued tone, "I am curious about one thing. I lost touch with the case after we solved it, what became of Rachel, the head of development, and her boyfriend?"

Anne enthusiastic to change the subject, tells him the story "I'll tell you Rick, it was amazing. That woman felt so bad about what happened. She resigned from her position and helped us pick a replacement and then she gave back to us an entire year of her salary as a way of apologizing for what happened. She and Paul married and moved west somewhere. Of course, that was after he did some time for his involvement in the fiasco. She even made a list of suggestions to improve security and accountability, one of which was to get a new screening program into place for everyone involved with any of the files or even just the office space connected to MADT."

From inside the store Beckett can see him talking to the two women. She recognizes his posture. He's being polite but guarded, it looks like he might have had a bit of a confrontation too, one woman's not speaking and looks affronted and the other is doing the speaking. She recognizes her as Anne Greene from a case a few years ago.

"Ma'am, may I help you?" Beckett is surprised by someone, turning, she can see it's the store manager.

"I'm sorry?" She asks.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asks again, obviously aware of someone standing around in his store looking out the front window after having made some purchases.

She pulls her badge from her coat and offers it for identification, "Hi, I'm Detective Kate Beckett. To tell you the truth, I'm just hiding from those two women out there." she says nodding towards the window "Them seeing me here might make for an awkward conversation so I figured I'd just wait until they leave if that's alright with you."

"Of course! By all means." he says smiling. "I just wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong."

"Oh no. Nothing at all. Just... avoidance on a personal level. I don't mind facing criminals but I'm chicken to face... that sort." she says with a warm smile.

"I understand. I see all sorts of them in here. If you'd like, I could let you out the back door, it opens to the alleyway next door to us here."

"Would you? That would be so wonderful. Thank you." she says very relieved.

He walks her back to the door and opens it with his key to avoid the fire alarm. "Here you go Detective."

"Thank you so very much sir, I appreciate this." she says shaking his hand.

"Think nothing of it. Have a good day!" he says as he closes the door behind her.

Now in the alleyway, she walks to the end of the alley to where she can see Castle and the two women. She's behind them and can see his face. Pulling out her phone, she sends a quick text message telling him where she is.

Suddenly Castle's phone beeps "I'm sorry Anne, excuse me for a second." he says interrupting her. He looks at his phone "i escaped store. am around corner 1 blk behind women -k"

He apologizes to the two women "I'm sorry ladies, I have a meeting that's just been rescheduled and I should get going. It was nice seeing you two again. Anne, please make sure you contact my agent for that book."

"Thank you again Rick." Anne offers.

"Yeah, thanks _R_ickey." Chaney says, the icicles dripping off her words.

"Good day ladies." he says as he begins to walk down the block putting his hat and sunglasses on. As he turns the corner at the end of the block he sees Beckett leaning against the wall waiting for him. "Well hi there playboy, how's tricks?" she says laughing.

"_Please_! Don't start on that one!" he exclaims reaching out for her hand as they start to walk again "I'm so glad you saved me from them." he says sounding genuinely relieved.

"I recognized Anne Greene from the dance theatre but who was the tall woman?" she asks, obviously unconcerned.

"That my dear was the creature known as 'Chaney'." I think you heard her mentioned by Anne when we met her at the MATD ballroom.

Kate, still smiling says "I remember the name. Why do I think you had some harsh rebukes for her?"

"You can read me well. I assume you saw me from inside the store?" Castle asks.

"Yes, the manager, saw me watching the three of you. He let me out the side door."

"I'm so sorry. I really hate that our relationship can't be more open. I think you made a wise choice but I still don't have to like it. Anne is connected enough that word of our relationship would spread quickly." he says looking down. Obviously sincere about the desire.

"Don't let it bother you Rick. It will all work out for us. So tell me, what'd you say to her?" she asks forcing a change in the conversation.

"Well, Anne mentioned my working with you and Chaney seemed to think that I was much too good to be associated with someone of common working class such as a cop." he explains. "That was when the cannon went off you're honor." he says humorously. "I explained that my days of being a playboy and bedding almost any female in sight are long over and I've raised my standards considerably and won't be looking back at those 'conquests' as anything other than a dismal, disappointing and empty part of my past."

"_Youch_! Nice return! Bet she didn't see that coming." Beckett laughs squeezing his hand. "Judging by the look on Anne's face, she thinks Chaney had some of it coming."

"Quite frankly, I don't care. She deserved a good thrashing. She insulted my muse. _Ain't nobody nowhere gonna get away with that._" he says humorously, wrapping her arm around his.

"_Your_ muse eh?" she says cocking an eye at him.

"Yes, _my_ muse. I'm _her_ writer-man. I have it on good authority that she's a one writer muse so that makes her _my_ muse."

"Hmmm... so that's what you took from that conversation eh?"

"I ... um ... no ... what?" he stammers.

"Damn I'm good! Can make him go from smooth to stutter in half a second." she says out loud praising herself at his expense.

"Yeah well..." he starts.

"Clever rebuttal there Mr Writer-man." she says "You'll have to save it for another time, we're home and should act at least a little civilized."

Her use of the term 'home' for his loft makes him happy. The smile on his face is wide and goofy when she looks at him. She narrows her eyes at him "_What?_"

"Nothing."

"No, what? What's with that goofy grin?" she insists as she greets the doorman with a smile and node.

"Kate, really, nothing. I'm just happy okay? I do that at times." he laughs.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't worry me when you get like this." She laughs patting him on the chest as they wait for the elevator.

"My first stop will be the coffee machine, I don't know about you but I could use a nice big cup of joe." He says decisively as the doors to the elevator close.

"Yum, that sounds like a good plan. You do that and I'm going to change and try to get a bit of exercise."

"Great, we've got a plan!" he announces as the doors to his floor open "To the bat cave Beckett!" he calls rushing down the hallway to his door.

She smiles after him "You should be more wary, you know what the universe does to people who plan."

"I know but the universe wants us together so we're unstoppable!" he announces opening the door.

"Well, at least one of us is." Beckett laughs after him. "Hey caped crusader you said you were going to do some work?" she locks the front door and hangs up her coat in the closet while he starts on the coffee.

"Yes I am. I have to do an outline of the next chapter or so and then get some foundations laid for the story. I'll probably be done by the time you finish your workout. Let me know and I'll help you get to those 'hard to reach' spots in the shower."

She calls out from the bedroom "Do you know if we're going to have any company for dinner tonight? It might be a good night to catch up on some of the stuff you've got on that DVR of yours."

She comes out of the bedroom dressed in her workout sweats with a towel around her neck "And Castle, don't work your little fingers so much that you can't give me that foot massage you offered."

"_I offered?_ I don't remember it that way." he counters.

"Are you telling me I'm wrong?" she asks with her hands on her hips with one of those "Go ahead, make my day" looks on her face.

"No dear, just thanking you for correcting my misinterpretations of the events." he says trying to sounds sincere and humorously bowing his head slightly.

"Okay writer-man, get to work, I'll be back in a bit." she says crossing the room.

"Right-oh. Here's a coffee for you and I'll be slaving away at the keyboard until you get back." he says as she takes the stairs to the rooftop patio. "I'll call mother and see if she's planning on making an appearance tonight. I'll text Alexis too just in case." as he heads for his office with a cup of coffee in his hand and a wide smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9 - The lawyers get involved

"Wow, good thing I did those yoga stretches before the shower." Kate says pulling on her house shoes.

"I'll say. That was truly impressive. I never imagined being able to do that standing up." Castle agrees combing out his wet hair.

"Hey did you ask Martha if she's going to joining us for dinner?" She asks as she heads out of the bedroom.

"She said she'd join us about five, that good with you?" he asks grabbing their empty coffee cups "Alexis declined." Heading for the couch, Kate says "I'm fine with that. It'll give me some time to relax and finish some reading."

"That's good. I'll finish some work I've got too." He answers as he puts the cups in the kitchen and then heads for his office "Let me know if you want to do anything special for dinner, currently, I'm looking at clearing out some of the leftovers."

"That works for me." she says as she settles into the couch. Suddenly the door buzzer sounds. "Hey Kate, do you want to get that?" he calls out from his office "That might be my lawyer."

"Sure I'll get it. Why the lawyer?" she asks as she gets to the door. Opening it is a short balding man with glasses, a very expensive suit and a big briefcase. "Hello, you must be Detective Beckett, my name is Mr Cheatum, Attorney at Law. Is Mr Castle available?"

From the doorway of the office she hears him call out "Come on in Dewey!" then approaching them at the doorway "Kate, this is one of my lawyers." he explains holding out his hand to greet him. "How have you been Dewey? I haven't seen you in a dog's age."

"Doing well Rickey! Doing well. How about you?" the man responds enthusiastically shaking his hand.

"I've been doing great thanks. As you already know, this is Kate Beckett." Castle says completing the introductions. "Dewey, let's take this to my office, come on." he says with a wide smile. "Kate, would you join us please?"

Perplexed, she hesitates then follows the others into his office.

"Dewey, I've been dying to hear, how's your new grandchild?" Castle asks the man.

"Rick, the little dickens has been charming everyone he meets. Here, let me show you, this kid's got a smile that can light up a room!" he says pulling out his phone and selecting a photo to show him.

"What a face! He's adorable! He looks like he's a stout soul, he's going to be a big guy isn't he?" Castle says as he hands the phone to Kate to view the photo.

"He is Rick, the kid's strong too, he looks like he could be a lumberjack." Dewey says obviously proud and enchanted.

"You're right, he is adorable!" Kate chimes in. "With a smile like that and those beautiful eyes, he's going to be a charmer and heartbreaker. You're going to have your hands full with the girls when he gets a little older."

"He's already a problem with them, almost every woman who see him wants to take him home. The girls have worked on his manners and quickly turned him into a real gentleman though." Dewey explains.

"The girls?" Kate asks confused.

"My daughter and her wife. This is their first child. My daughter found him in a village that had been wiped out by enemy combatants, his entire family, all the way back to great grandparents were gone. He was the only one left alive. So, she put in for adoption and they have my first grandchild." Dewey explains beaming.

"That's so wonderful! Well, wonderful that he's got a new family of course." Kate answers. "Does he remember much of his life back then?"

"No, luckily, he's been spared most of the horrors." says Dewey.

"I have to ask, what is that behind him? It looks like he's in an office chair but that thing behind him looks like a person." Kate asks, handing the phone back to him.

"Yes, he's in my office chair. Here, look.." he says manipulating the phone and holding it back for her to see.

"_Darth Vader?_ You have Darth Vader _in_ your office?" she asks incredulously, smiling at the two men.

"Yea, when Rickey got his Bobba Fett, he called me and told me Vader was available too. He stands on my right, behind me at my desk. It's hilarious to see the reaction of new clients." Dewey says.

"I'm sure their reaction is ... surprise ... when they see it." She laughs.

"Hey Rickey, yours still scaring people?" Dewey asks Castle.

"Yeah, you should have heard her" cocking his thumb at Beckett "yell the first time she found it in the middle of the night. I'm glad she didn't have her gun with her."

The three have a good laugh about it but Beckett stares at Castle giving him a hint that she's still not gotten him back for the gag.

"Rickey, let me know if you ever decide to sell it, my brother-in-law would love to get it." the lawyer says.

"Really? I'll consider it. The joke might have claimed it's last victim." Castle says nodding his head towards Kate. "What's your brother-in-law do?"

"Are you ready for this? He runs a _bail-bonds_ business!" Dewey laughs.

"Oh that'd be precious! 'Go ahead, run, we'll send Bobba Fett after you!'" Castle says laughing hard "Dewey, I'll think about it."

"That's great, thanks for considering it." Dewey says rubbing his hands together "So, Rickey, you had some business to tend to?"

"Yes, a couple of things, let me get you those papers from my safe. Kate, do you have some picture IDs with you?" Castle asks as he turns to head to his safe.

Looking extremely confused "Ah... yeah... What do you need?" she asks hesitantly.

"Detective, if you would, we would like to get any government issued IDs that you might have. Driver's license, police ID, passport, anything like that." the lawyer explains.

"Let me go get them. I'll be right back." she really wants to get an explanation but she knows how Castle works, he'll explain it all shortly. She heads into the bedroom and gets her wallet and police ID and returns to the office.

"Okay Dewey, here's the papers you asked me to sign." Castle says handing him a thick envelope.

"Thanks Rick. Here's the other papers you'd asked for. These are your copies." Dewey explains as he hands over a manilla folder with a lot of papers in it.

"Thanks, I'll put these in the safe later." Rick says placing it on the desk. "Kate, did you get your IDs?"

"Yes I did but..." she starts.

"I'm going to explain it all to you now while Dewey sets up his toy." Castle says watching the lawyer put the case on the desk and open it fully. It's some sort of machine. Dewey plugs it into the wall and turns it on. "Since you're involved in my life, I may need to issue orders to my lawyers that involve you. Please note, I said _may_, there's nothing happening _yet_." Castle starts to explain.

"Just to make it clear Detective, _nothing_ can be done _or will be done_ without notifying you so there's no surprises in store for you." Dewey explains, addressing her concern before she got a chance to voice it. "I know what Ricky can be like." he says smiling.

"Kate, all he's going to do is collect proof of your identity so that, if, and I mean _IF_, something needs to be done, they already have it without any question."

"I guess that's okay. What do you need from me?" She asks conceding only slightly.

"Well, to start with your photo IDs." The lawyer says.

"Here's my driver's license and my police ID. I don't have my passport with me." then Kate sort of glares at Castle "I wasn't aware that I'd need it."

"That's okay Detective. We'll start with these." he says taking her ID, one at a time and putting them into his machine where they are scanned. "Here's your IDs back."

"Thank you. That's it? Seems easy enough." She says putting her IDs away.

"No, sorry, we're not done. If you'd put your hand on this pad, we'll scan your palm prints too." The little man says.

Hesitantly she complies, letting him scan her palms one at a time. Then, under his direction, her thumbs and index fingers are also scanned. "That it?" she asks finally.

"Yes, that's it Detective." now turning "Mr Castle, please authenticate." he says. Castle puts his thumb into the reader then enters a password on a covered numeric keyboard. "Thank you. Now I will authenticate." and the lawyer puts his thumb into the reader and enters a password into the same keypad. After a short moment, there's a beep and the lawyer pulls out a USB thumb drive putting it into his pocket. He plugs another in, and after a similar beep, he removes it and hands it to Castle.

"There we go." he announces turning off the machine.

"So now what?" Kate asks.

"Nothing." Castle answers. "This thumb drive contains proof, should it be needed, of your identification. You can, if you prefer, keep it yourself but you need to keep it safe. If you'd like, I can keep it in my safe for you."

"Right Mr Castle." the little man stops packing his machine and turns his attention directly to Kate "Detective Beckett, nothing has changed, all that has happened is that Mr Castle has provided a very high-tech confirmation of who you are in a way that we can confirm with a mathematically high degree of confidence. Should Mr Castle ever mention you in any legal document that requires that my firm confirm who you are, we can do so even if I or Mr Castle aren't available."

"Why am I not surprised you'd have a lawyer with gadgets too?" Kate laughs.

"Yeah! Isn't it cool? He's got some spiffy stuff too. We exchange geek tips at times." Castle beams as Dewey finishes packing up his device.

"Dewey, can you give Detective Beckett a card in case she needs to reach you?" Castle prompts as they begin to exit the office heading for the door.

"Of course." fishing in his jacket pocket he produces a business card "Here Detective. Feel free to call me anytime you need for anything at all." he says handing it to her.

"Thank you." is all she can say, not knowing why she'd need a lawyer.

"Ricky, thanks for your time today." Dewey says turning to Castle and shaking his hand.

"Thanks Dewey, give my best to the kids and family." He offers courteously.

"I will Rick, thanks." Turning to Beckett "And Detective Beckett, it's been a pleasure to meet you finally. Everyone's heard about you but you seem to be the one secret Rickey's been able to keep without exploding." he says giving her a knowing wink.

"Thank you and nice to have met you Mr Cheatum." She replies shaking his hand.

"Aw heck with that, call me Dewey when we're not conducting business." he says smiling warmly.

"Good day all!" he offers over his shoulder as he heads for the elevator.

Closing the door Kate looks at Castle "Okay, spill... What was that for?" she demands.

"Actually Kate, for once, exactly as stated. Nothing more than preparations." he replies as he heads for the couch.

"Really?" she asks knowing his propensity for clever wordplay and goodnatured verbal slight-of-hand tricks.

"Really." he says flatly. "I had my Ferrari out the other day and when I went to get back in, some kids were examining it. One of them said something clever like 'Adopt me so I can get it in your will.' and I thought 'Yeah, I'd like to see you try and get it from Beckett's hands.' and then it dawned on me that _IF_, yes, that's a big _if_, if I wanted to put you in my will for such a thing I'd need to get you authenticated with my lawyers. That immediately lead to, again, a big _IF_, if we continue down this path our relationship has taken, the need for this authentication will be greater so, with today's adventure planned, I decided to let you in even further by doing this now."

"It seems like a lot of work for such an easy thing." Kate says almost as a question as she sits down beside him on the couch.

"Yes it is a lot of work. However, it gives me a great deal of security knowing that the mistakes are minimized. My entire estate is worth a few dollars and protecting that for the people I care about means that I have to take extra steps." he says. The seriousness of his statements are obvious to her, she can see this is something very important to him. "I have special instructions on record for Alexis if something were to happen to me. Some of those instructions include things like safe combinations and locations of safe-deposit boxes and things such as that. These are protected from anyone else getting to them easily. Alexis has to actually identify herself to the lawyers and pass the authentication process in order to get to those things."

"Hmmm... Interesting. I guess this is good to know." she says pondering it.

He continues to explain "Among other things, Meredith can't go in and say I'm Gina, tell or give me blablabla.' because the authentication process will show them exactly who she is and then the written instructions I've left take over."

"I guess that this is good news." she finally says still a bit overwhelmed by the ramifications of what he's been saying.

"You think so?" he asks confused.

"_Hell yeah! I'm getting the Ferrari!_" she says giving him a good natured poke and trying to deflect the situation with some levity while she considers all that has gone on.

"Okay okay. You got me again. I'm going to go see if I can hide my kick-me sign." he laughs getting up and heading for his office.

"Let me know how that works for you. I'll be here finishing my book." she says curling up on the couch with a blanket over her and smiling. "Rick?" she says somewhat quietly.

"Yes?" he stops and turns back to her.

"Thank you for explaining that and basically, thank you for everything today."

"You're very welcome. Thank you for taking an interest." he says as he continues into his office.

After a moment she hears him call from the doorway "Kate?"

"Yes?" she answers without turning from her book.

"Catch!" he says tossing something at her.

"What is it?" she asks while it is still in flight unable to even identify it yet.

"The key to the Ferrari. Consider it half yours." he answers walking back into his office.

Stunned, Kate looks at the key in her hand. It really is a Ferrari key. The key to a car that costs more than she can make in a couple of years. "Yeah! Thanks." she replies with a sarcastic tone knowing that this is still well within his joke threshold.

From inside the office he calls out again "Kate. I'm serious. Put it on your keyring and use it whenever you want without any hesitation." she hears him putting his feet up and starting to type on his computer.

"Oh my god! He's serious!" she thinks to herself. She doesn't even know what to say. She's staring at the key in her hand unsure of what to do or say now. Her only reaction is, what's becoming a common reaction, is to wipe away a little tear collecting in her eye. "How did this all happen?" she asks herself for what seems to be the millionth time. "Rick? Um... Thanks? I don't even know what to say." she offers to him across the rooms.

"You don't need to say anything Kate." he calls out "I didn't do it for thanks, I did it ... because it's natural and I love you. Just take it, put it on your keyring and use it if you feel the urge."

"Okay..." is all she can say now.

"Good, now read your book, I'm feeling inspired and want to finish this outline." he says laughing from the other room.

Picking up her phone, Kate fires off a quick text to her friend Lanie "lunch tomorrow? -k" before she can even put the phone down she gets a reply "YES!-LP". "Lanie must have been waiting for me to write her, how else could she have replied that fast." she thinks to herself as her phone buzzes again "i want lots of details. meet at deli around corner from office 11:30?-LP" Her reply is quick and easy "deli 11:30. lots of details to give. may be more than 1 hour-k"

Kate sits there on the couch, wrapped in the blanket, she can picture Lanie happily bouncing around the morgue like Lanie is her own little cheering squad. She knows her best friend is dying to know the stories from today's adventure. She's the only one Kate has told about what they were doing.


	10. Chapter 10 - Queue the rotund songstress

Kate's reverie is broken by the sound of the front door. "Hi Martha!" she calls out seeing the other woman coming through the door. "Kaate! Hello. Nice to see you again." she says closing the door and taking off her coat. "Where's our exuberant rapscallion gotten to?" she asks smiling wide.

"He's in his office, probably pretending to work." Beckett says loudly enough for Castle to hear it.

"I heard that!" he calls out. Kate smiles knowingly at Martha.

"How was your day Martha?" Kate asks as she gets up off the couch and starts to fold her blanket.

"Well my dear. It seems that I won't have the burden of saying 'dull and boring' for quite a while. I have two students that I had to expel, not a pleasant experience and I had a teacher who was out so I had to cover her classes. Kept me busy all day long." she says with a diva's flourish causing all her bangles to chatter and clink accentuating her statement.

"Hello mother." Castle says emerging from his office.

"Ah there's the boor now. Hello Richard. I thought you had planned on preparing dinner. Are you going to make us fend for ourselves?" Martha says humorously waving an arm to include Kate as those waiting for dinner.

"Well mother, we were planning on making a dent in the abundant leftovers we've been accumulating. Do you have any particular alternative selection in mind?" he says giving her a peck on the cheek and continuing on into the kitchen. "I'll start the coffee while you ladies decide on what you'd like."

"Well Kate, what do you think? Maybe leftover potpourri?" Martha asks while she washes her hands. "I'll start preparing the table while we decide."

"Sounds like a plan to me Martha. Castle, make yourself useful, start pulling out those containers of food so we can see what we've got to work with. I'll pop the cork on one of your bottles of wine to lubricate our creativity." orders Kate.

"I like the way you think Detective!" Martha exclaims. "Kate, as I remember you two had an adventurous day planned. How did it go?"

"Well Martha, I think we can call this an adventure without any question. We met with Paula and her group and then had a meeting with Gina. All in all, it was a blast. Got to learn more about our overgrown man-child here than I would have expected."

"Oh crap, it's going to start like that huh?" Castle asks after hearing how he's being described.

"Oh cut it out Richard, we know you're just glad we didn't forget you." Martha says with a smile giving his face a pinch. "So tell me Kate, how'd it go? I'm dying to hear how you and Gina got on. Spare no grisly detail, I can take it." Martha, always the actress, stops in the middle of the floor and says "Oh _please_ Katherine, grant me this one wish, tell me you brought your gun with you!" Martha finishes with a stage plea and her hands grasped in front of her as if in prayer.

Feeling the light mood Kate responds without thinking while she's setting the table "Nay fair queen, the evil beast still lives to roam yon countryside feasting on unwary souls venturing too far from the ramparts." Suddenly she realizes the room went dead silent, looking up she finds Martha standing agape staring at her and Castle mid-stride with a large dish of food in his hands smiling wide at her.

Martha, her eyes open wide in surprise starts "Kate! That was ... it was..."

"_**TOTALLY FREAKIN' HOT!**_" Castle yells enthusiastically with a big smile.

"Sorry," she says sheepishly "I guess I got carried away."

"I wish half my students could learn to do that so easily." Martha says smiling wide and coming over to hug Kate. "Fret not, I still have hope. Don't forget Kate, my twenty-first birthday is coming up, you still have time to bag that perfect present for me."

"Twenty-first? Mother, are you drunk already? You forgot a multiplier somewhere in there." Castle asks putting the food on the table.

"I'll keep that in mind Martha, who knows what good karma may bring us."

"Okay, so let's hear it dear girl, all of it." Martha encourages Kate to start.

"Well, let's see. We got to Gina's office and everything started out fine." she starts to explain. "Then the grisly beast came forth!" she says cracking herself up.

"Mother, really, that's a good description of her too." Castle says as he puts more food on the table. "You could feel the electricity in the air."

"She came into the waiting area and you could feel the fire she was breathing in my direction. If looks could kill, I'd have been dead a hundred times. Rick said to expect her to be a little catty but it seems she really had a hair across her butt at seeing me there." Kate says bringing the bottle of wine to the table. "Martha? Refill?"

"Yes please! Kate, have no doubt that she _did_ have a problem with your presence. Please don't stop, continue!"

"Okay, so, let's see. Gina was very business-like. I was impressed. I would have figured her to be a total bitch but she was very buttoned down. Except of course, for her making sure that none of it was over my head."

"She said that? Oh good grief! She's one to talk." Martha says laughing at the idea.

"Mother, she's not a lot of things but she _is_ a good business woman." Castle reminds her.

The two woman turn to stare him down for defending her. "Richard. Do you _really_ want to get on our bad side right now?" Martha asks.

"Sorry, I plead temporary insanity as my defense. I'll return to my meal." He says putting his head down.

"Temporary?" Martha asks.

"Touché mother." He says stuffing a fork of food in his mouth.

"Anyway Kate, please go on." Martha encourages.

"Well, we got to look at the new cover art. That was exciting for me. I always wondered how that stuff happens and gets chosen. Then they reviewed his head shots. You should have seen them, one of them was _horrible_, it looked like one of those you'd get from the photo booth at the mall. This one" tossing her head towards Castle "openly asked me for my opinion in front of everyone, you could see Gina's jaw clamping and flexing, she was seething but she didn't show it outwardly."

Martha explains "Oh that's Gina, she can keep a lid on it. She always was so controlled. I'd like to make some other remarks but lucky for all of us, her time has past and we're in a much better place now and she's mostly just a bad memory."

"She may have been controlled but I kept wondering if her butt was going to clench and crush the the chair she was sitting in. I swear I could hear her backside puckering all the way over to where I was sitting." Kate says almost laughing and trying to hide it by taking a drink.

"Don't doubt it in the slightest dear. I'm sure of it." Martha states.

"Then Rickey here, decided to surprise her a bit more. He announced that my attendance was confidential and then he drops the '_oh crap'_ bomb by informing Gina that I had the authority to ask questions about his business." Kate says nonchalantly.

"**Woo hoo!**" Martha yells lifting her glass of wine and standing up to do a 'happy dance'. She's laughing and dancing around with her wine sloshing around in the glass. "_**YES! YES! YES! YES!**_" she sings. "Oh my dear, you can forget looking any further for that birthday present for me, you just gave me the second best I've ever had." Then standing straight up "Richard, you need to treat this lady very _very _well. Make absolutely no mistakes." Now resting her hands on the table to lean across to him she says sticking a finger in his face "If you screw this up we will _**all**_ turn on you!"

"Mother!" Castle yells trying to make it sound like a rebuke but getting ignored by both of them.

"Don't you dare _Mother!_ me young man! You're going to hear about this every chance we get until that woman over there says 'I do.' so, like it or not, you're on notice and like I said, don't screw this up!" The smile on Martha's face belying the seriousness of her message.

"Thank you Martha." Kate says sheepishly. The warmth rising in her face as she blushed from the obvious affection.

"No Kate, thank _you_ for the new and improved Richard Castle. It is a joy to behold the difference. Now go on. How did she receive that piece of news?" she says as she takes her seat again.

Castle just sits there staring off into space with a big smile on his face.

"She was very business like. She seemed to try and feel out Rick's motives and seriousness but he assured her that this was the way it was going to be and she finally accepted it with only a little swipe at me." Kate explains.

"My goodness Kate, you mean she backed down right there, _in front_ of you?" Martha asks in obvious surprise.

"Ah.. Yes, why?" Kate replies looking to Castle for some read on his mother's meaning.

"Kate, she _never_ backs down. That's what makes her good at her job. She can take on _anyone_ when it comes to her business." Martha explains.

"Mother. Before Kate continues, you should put your glass of wine down and prepare yourself for the rest of this story." Castle says smiling again.

Martha stares at him, wide-eyed with a huge smile on her face and slowly puts her glass down. Turning to Beckett she says "Alright Kate, go on." but Martha keeps glancing at Castle, trying to read the situation.

Kate starts to explain "Well Martha. When everything was done, she escorted us to the lobby, just as nice as can be. She even complimented me to Castle. Said her good-byes and left us to turn in our badges and leave." she pauses looking at Castle for signs of any kind, then seeing none, continues "So... We're turning in our badges and she leaves us then just as the door behind her clicks shut, we hear a loud scream and it sounds like she wiped the entire top of the conference room sideboard onto the floor. There was a lot of glasses crashing and breaking and other things hitting the floor or walls." she finishes finally and is looking at Martha who now has a tear on her cheek and a huge smile.

"Martha? Are you alright?" Kate asks. She looks at Castle and he's grinning like the cheshire cat.

Martha, abruptly jumps up from her chair and starts to sing loud and dance as if on stage:

_"Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!_

_Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead."_

"Katherine, I'm better than alright. This is _so_ fantastic. I can't tell you how long I've waited for someone to get the better of Gina and you've done it without even trying. What a sweet and delicious dessert this is." Martha says throwing her arms up in mock divine blessing.

Kate is laughing furiously over Martha's antics and Castle is smiling wide enjoying it too. That's when Kate sees Rick secretly recording Martha's impromptu dance on his phone. Martha obviously couldn't care less, she's just reveling in the silly joy she feels.

As the elder woman winds down she heads back to her chair at the table and explains to Kate "She must have been _seething_ to have had to release that while at work. Normally that sort of thing would be contained, controlled and handled in private."

"Castle? Is that right?" Kate asks.

"Um huh." he says with a grin and lift of his eyebrows.

As her joviality winds down, Martha explains to Kate "More than once she could be heard _screaming loud_ while parked in her car in the garage. Just venting by herself."

"Wow, that must have been something to be around. I'm not sure that's what Freud would have considered a healthy coping mechanism." Kate says as they begin to clean up the table after dinner. "However Martha, I'm sure he'd have a lot more to say about that little dance of joy you just performed."

"I couldn't care in the slightest what he'd have thought, you have just changed my day from a lousy 'shoulda stood in bed' day to 'what a joyful time to be alive' day." Martha laughs as they clean up. "Katherine, let me say right now, you just took care of _two_ birthday presents for me."

"I'm glad Martha. It was a wild day but it was educational."

"Oh wait, what about Paula? How did that go?" Martha asks remembering what else was going on.

"That went pretty well I guess. She was a bit dismissive of me at first" Kate says in an offhand manner.

"She was dismissive of you?" Martha asks for not really understanding the statement fully.

"Yeah, she acted like I was one of Rickey's boob-job du jour toys." she explains "I didn't really take it too poorly but it got Castle's hackles up and he gave her a serious verbal spanking."

"boob-job du jour toy" Castle repeats "I like that one, I'm gonna go write that down!" and he scurries off to his office.

Kate and Martha watch him run off, they turn to each other and just shake their heads sharing a knowing smile between them as Kate continues "Anyway, she dismissed me at the opening of the meeting and then this strange man came into the room and dressed them all down." Kate explains loading the dishwasher while Martha puts away the other leftovers.

"Who was he?" Martha asks casually unawares of what's coming.

"Martha, I'll be damned but I have no idea who he was. He looked and sounded like a grown-up Richard Castle but we know that's fictitious, like the easter-bunny or the tooth-fairy."

"**Great**, here we go again." Castle grouses returning from his office.

"Castle, cut it out, you know you love it." Kate says laughing at him.

"I have to say Martha, I _wasn't_ really offended by Paula at the meeting. I wasn't happy about being dismissed, but Paula and I don't have any history, so I kind of understood her response to my presence."

"Kate, you know where I land on the friend or foe scale so you know I'm _not_ defending her but I'd like to offer you a smidgen of insight into her view of things. Mostly because I understand her and her type. She's more artist than logical person. She moves through two very different worlds that are diametrically opposed to each other and she has to slide back and forth between them quickly to be successful at her job. Additionally, I'd like to point out that other than Alexis and myself, Richard's never had what one would call a stable female presence in his life."

Castle suddenly stands up straight in mock indignant horror and asks "Mother! Did you just refer to yourself as a '_stable_ influence'?"

"Castle, leave her alone!" Beckett says giving him a hip-check as she passes him. Pausing for only a moment, Kate continues, "Martha, are you saying that I should forgive her?"

"No, absolutely not." Martha says quickly "What I'm suggesting is that you give her the benefit of a doubt that she didn't know who you really are as a person and hold off on cementing your opinion of her. She flies fast and furious. She grabs an opinion or impression and rolls with it a hundred times faster than any of us ever could. I just think that maybe, just _maybe_ next time you meet her she'll see you differently and you her."

"That's a good point." Turning in Rick's direction Kate asks "Rick, next time you talk to Paula would you please let her know I hold no grudges about the incident?"

As he approaches the kitchen Castle says "It just so happens that I'm going to call her office tomorrow morning and meet with her to let her regain face. I figure that after today's meeting, I'll need to go in personally and let her people see that she hasn't alienated me and I'm still friendly with her."

Martha says "Very good Richard, that's exactly the thing to do." Then turning to Beckett she says "I see what you mean, this guy _is _awfully unfamiliar." She abruptly closes the distance between herself and her son, grabs him by the shirt and shakes him yelling "Who are you and what have you done with my son?" Then quickly backs off and says "No, wait a minute, we like you better, you can stay." and she turns back to the counter to find her glass of wine.

Beckett is almost doubled over laughing at their exchange. "I agree with you Martha, let's keep this one around."

This time Castle isn't grousing, he's smiling and enjoying the ease at which his mother and girlfriend have bonded and are interacting.

"So tell me Kate, did you have any other adventures?" Martha asks parking herself on a stool at the counter.

"No, really boring otherwise, we wandered around and were ordinary people for a few hours. Then we came back here. Oh, I did meet his lawyer."

"You mean the little guy? Who would name their child like that and then he turns into a lawyer? I mean _really_ 'Dewey Cheatum'? I'll bet he was popular at recess in school." Martha quips.

"Yeah, he seemed like a nice enough guy but that name... I agree with you Martha."

"Well, it seems it was far from being a boring day for you. This was a delightful dinner!" Martha says finishing off her glass of wine "If you two won't object, I'm going to excuse myself to soak away my troubles for a couple of hours and then get to sleep early. Tomorrow is going to be just as busy I suspect."

"Of course Martha. Enjoy your soak and have a good night." Kate says.

Martha gets up and walks over to Kate and gives her a big hug. "Kate, you've done wonders for our lives. Thank you being here and for putting up with what's-his-face over there." she says with a nod in Castle's direction leaving Kate a bit embarrassed and surprised. She walks right up to Castle and gives him a gentle slap on the face "Richard, keep this one! We're all depending on you." and gives him a hug and a peck on the cheek and then heads for the stairs.

"Ta ta daalings." she says as she breezes up the stairs saying "Good night you two and sweet dreams!"

Castle watches her disappear at the top of the stairs and mumbles to himself "And with that the diva takes a dramatic exit."

"Castle!" Kate says smacking his arm "Leave her alone!"

"I can't win can I? You're all against me." he says resigning himself.

"Castle, we're not all against you, just ... well yeah, maybe we are." Beckett says wrapping her arms around his neck, standing up on tip-toe and giving him a peck on the lips. "Would you have it any other way?" she asks demurely.

"Okay, now I see the down side to you knowing me as well as you do." he says. Then leaning down to kiss her on the forehead "Of course you already know, I'd not have it any other way."

"Okay Mr Writer-man, you done working for the day? If so, we've got some stuff on the DVR to watch and some serious snuggling to catch up on not to mention an overdue foot massage."

"You get the remote, warm up the blanket and I'll meet you on the couch after I make us some popcorn." He says smiling as he hurries off to turn off the extra lights in the house and start the snack.


	11. Chapter 11 - Dishing it out

"I hate days like this." Kate thought to herself. "Stacks of paperwork and little chance of not being bored. That damn ADA still hates me and double checks the double checks on my case files."

"Hey Beckett, where's your puppy?" Esposito asks from behind her.

In only a half whisper Ryan offers "Maybe after yesterday they finally got enough of each other and don't need to make goo-goo eyes at each other to survive."

Ryan's comment prompts her to slowly turn on him giving him one of her narrow-eyed stares with that look of "Just you wait, I'll get you back for that." She picks up her coffee cup and heads for the break room without saying another word.

"Uh oh Ryan, you're in trouble now." Esposito smirks "She must be really pissed to be willing to get her own coffee and not wait for her loyal puppy to get it for her."

Prompting Beckett to shift her stare at him while she points her finger at him silently mouthing "You! You're next!" as she disappears into the break room smiling at the good-natured jabs. Esposito and Ryan share a fist-bump at the joke. While she makes herself a fresh cup of coffee.

"Back to the salt mines." she thinks to herself as she heads back to her desk. She checks in with Ryan. "Hey Ryan, if you're finished goofing around, how's your case going? Where are you with it?" she asks her junior member of the team. Her helping him advance as a detective is just one of her responsibilities as his senior.

"Here's where I am now." he says opening the folder for her to review. "I've narrowed down the case to this guy here. He's the one that was at the crime scene and looked a bit more than slightly 'off'. I've interviewed him twice and his story seems to be changing with the wind. He had a relationship with the victim and the evidence points to it being a crime of error. The victim surprised him and the gun went off."

She silently looks at the contents of the folder. Lifting sheets and reviewing reports. Finally she asks "It looks good. Looks like you've covered most of the angles."

"Thanks Boss." Ryan says happily.

"Let me ask you a question." she says turning the folder back towards him.

"Uh oh." Ryan thinks to himself.

"If it we assume it _is_ as you say, an accidental shooting, would this guy's story change so much? Is that an indicator of anything? Also, consider this, how did the victim surprise him? Did he have a key to the door he'd just stepped through? Puzzle that over and let me know what you think?"

"Hmmmm... Uh okay." Ryan responds hesitantly as he reaches for the folder again to reexamine his work and to try and address the issues she presented.

She returns to her desk and checks her phone. "10am, this day is going to d-r-a-g." she thinks as she flips open another file folder and returns to the mundane part of her job. As the "In" pile shrinks and the "Out" pile grows, Beckett loses track of time. Suddenly her phone beeps. Checking it, she sees a text from Castle "Met w/Paula. All good. Details later. Heading in now, eta 11:15-yfwm" She smiles then suddenly her face goes crooked as she asks herself "What the heck is 'yfwm'?" She keeps pondering this as she continues her work. "Hey Espo, do you have the ballistics report on the Bell case?" she asks.

"Yeah, got it here on my desk, it's about third in line, do you need it sooner?" he asks.

"That's fine, just let me know when you're done with it please." she answers.

"Will do. Shouldn't be too long." he acknowledges her request.

Suddenly she chuckle-snorts and leans her head down slightly grinning "yfwm, Your Faithful Writer-Man" she thinks to herself.

Seeing her sudden reaction, Ryan turns and he and Esposito share a knowing look as they both mouth the word "Dad" and then return to their tasks grinning.

At ten past eleven, Beckett's phone beeps letting her know it's time to head out to meet her friend. "Okay you guys," she says as she stands and grabs her coat "I'm going to meet Lanie for an early lunch. See if you two can keep from causing any trouble while I'm out. I think Gates has finally started to forgive us for some of our past transgressions, we don't need to tick her off."

"Yeah, no problem Beckett." Esposito says as she grabs her keys and phone from the desk "I'll watch over our clumsy elf here." he announces.

"Hey! It was your damn fault that the fire department even showed up at that scene!" Ryan counters to Esposito.

As the two act like siblings battling over a shared Christmas gift she smiles and heads for the elevator. All the way down and during the ride to the deli, Kate assembles the pieces of stories that she needs to tell Lanie.

A few minutes after she's left the bullpen, the elevator doors open and Castle heads for Beckett's desk with two coffees in hand.

He stops to talk to one of the other detectives in the room. "Hey Bruce. How's your son doing?"

"Great thanks. He asked me tell you that there was a mad rush for the books you sent over there. As soon as the box came off the truck, all the soldiers lined up waiting for him to open the box. He said that he didn't even get to walk away from the truck with one before they were all gone."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'll send another box over to him this week so some of the others can get one."

"Thanks! I'll tell him when he calls next."

"You're welcome!" He says turning to continue to Beckett's desk.

When he finally arrives at her desk and listens to the two detectives bickering with each other.

"Don't give me that Ryan, you're the one who said it." Esposito says pointedly.

"No no no, you're the jerk who put it on the air, I never told you to say it to the others." Ryan counters.

"Hey guys! Having fun?" Castle says cheerily trying to break their moods.

Ryan turns around "Hey Castle. Y'know, the usual. Hey, we're doing paperwork, want to help for a change?"

"I'd love to Ryan but you know how it is, Gates won't let me touch anything, she'll want to see you do your own work." He replies tossing his coat over the back of his chair and sitting down. "Where's your fearsome leader?" he asks nodding his head towards Beckett's empty chair.

Esposito chimes in "Time to worry dude, she and Lanie are having lunch together. I suspect you did something that got the rest of the male population in trouble."

"What the hell did you do Castle?" Ryan demands.

Looking shocked and guilty Castle quickly attempts to scan his memory for any little thing he could've done to prompt this. That's when he sees Ryan's tell, scratching behind his ear, he figures it out. "Great guys, thanks for the scare. So really, where is she?"

"Wouldn't lie bro'." Esposito says "She and Lanie are conspiring over lunch."

"Oh ok. Well. Lucky for me I have my coffee to keep me company."

"Let me know how that works for you Castle." smiles Esposito.

"Ha ha ha, funny Espo. I guess I'll just sit here until something better comes along." Castle concedes as he settles back and pulls out his trusty phone.

Ryan and Esposito watch him and laugh to themselves as they return to their own work.

Meanwhile, across town, Lanie saunters in the door of the deli. Looking across the growing mass of customers, she sees Beckett in a booth in the very back. Quickly, she makes her way through the sea of bodies to arrive at the booth.

"Hey Lanie! Glad you could make it. I suspected it might get really busy quickly so I ordered your usual sandwich, is that okay?" Beckett asks.

"That's fantastic, thank you. That will save us time for more dishing." Lanie says taking her coat off and sliding into the other side of the booth.

"You're not wasting any time are you?" Beckett laughs.

"Nuh uh. Not a second. I want to hear all about your expedition yesterday. How did it go?" her friend asks as she leans onto the table fixing her eyes on her target.

"I feel like I'm getting interrogated!"

"You will be if you make me wait any longer, now _spill!_"

"Okay! Okay! You broke me. So, how did it go... Let's see, we wandered the streets like normal people for a while. He had his sunglasses and hat on so he wasn't easy to identify and we just strolled. It was nice." Beckett starts telling her friend the story. "So we met with Paula and her team. She's his book agent. The woman's a little tiny thing and she has got more energy than anyone I've ever met. She goes a million miles an hour all the time. Anyway, she didn't treat me the way Rick thought she should so he had a quick 'come to god' moment for them and let them know that a mistake had been made. He gave her a dressing-down you wouldn't believe. The guy was transformed from little Ricky in his sandbox to 'Joe businessman' in a heartbeat. You'd have been amazed."

"What did she do that ticked him off so badly?" Lanie asks, absolutely hanging on every word.

"She sort of acted like I was one of his bimbos, 'You can get coffee for yourself and wait' type of thing. The guy's eyes were on fire after that. I'd never seen him so 'alpha-male' as this." Beckett says.

"Hell yeah! She diss'ed the main character of his books, of course he's going to be pissed. What do you think he should have done?" Lanie challenges.

"Lanie, it wasn't as much as what he did, it was the _way_ he did it. He reminded me of an old time captain of a ship you'd see in an old movie. His word is gospel and if you don't like it, you can just walk home from here type of thing. Territorial. That was the word that I thought, he seemed very territorial. After the meeting I asked him about it and he said he'd talk to her today to smooth over what happened. I got a text from him a little while ago, says all is good with her now. Even Martha suggested that I give her a second chance to change my impression of her and her impression of me."

Smiling, Lanie says "Really? Martha seems to have a hidden serious side too, just like her little boy."

As their meals arrived, Lanie prodded "Okay, come on, don't stop."

"Sheesh Lanie! Give me a chance!"

"No, I want details, let's go girl!" cajoles the woman.

"Okay! Gawd, you're a pest. So then we left there and walked around until the next meeting. There's more details about Paula's meeting but I'd rather wait on that until next Monday night when we have dinner and can really get into it, the meeting was an hour and a half."

"Alright Kate but then you're buying!" Lanie says patting Beckett's hand across the table. "Now keep going."

"While we were walking around Rick told me how he came to do business with Paula and stuff like that." She says as she takes a bite of her sandwich. "Oh!" covering her mouth while she chews "He said that at the book launch, what, four years ago, Paula asked him what I did that got me, are you ready for this, 'that little love letter' from him."

With her mouth full of food, the best Lanie can do is say something resembling "Squeeeeee!" she too covers her mouth and asks "Really?" chew chew "She said that?"

"Yup, he says she probably wasn't wrong. Can you imagine that Lanie? That's what she took that for!" Beckett says, still amazed at their relationship.

"_I_ can imagine it. You seem to be the only other person on the planet who was as slow as him in picking up on it all. Karpowski seems to have been the closest on almost all the pools that have been put on you two."

Looking puzzled and dumbfounded "Ah.. Lanie? How may pools have there been?"

"Don't know what you're talkin' about there honey. Keep dishing, tell me more about your day." She says deftly avoiding a lot of uncomfortable details.

"Well, I got to ask him some of those questions that I came up with after Meredith's visit. Turns out he had to learn how to ride a bike so he could teach Alexis."

"That must have been funny!" Lanie says with a swig of her drink.

"Yeah, I think so too. At one point, he stopped me and said that I've already asked more questions about him and his business than his pet twinkie did." Beckett says enjoying the feeling.

"That must make you feel good after all the doubt she planted."

"More than you can imagine, when he told me this I zoned out and didn't even realize we'd gotten to our next destination."

"That's too funny!" Lanie laughs "I don't think I've seen you that far gone over anything. Enough stalling, let's hear some more."

"You'd have been good during the Spanish Inquisition y'know." Beckett smirks. "So then we met Gina. I've only talked to her a couple of times on the phone and met her _that_ once. She was cool and business like. Rick said that for all her faults, she's all business and she was. She took a swipe at me or two but nothing significant, as a matter of fact, she didn't really do much. I'd heard worse in the ladies room at work."

"Was she pissed you were there at all?" probes Lanie.

"Then you complain when I don't keep talking. So. We sat in the meeting and Rick pulled me over to be next to him at the head of the table, you could see Gina's jaw muscles getting a workout. Her dentist is going to make a bundle on her for her grinding her teeth."

Kate pauses while Lanie laughs at the idea.

"So, the meeting was really simple, just look at cover art for the new book and they checked to see if his headshot was still good."

"That's it? She's grinding her teeth over that?" Lanie says. "Let's get out of here, we can finish our lunches outside in the sun. This doesn't mean you can't keep telling me what went on. So keep spilling girl." she says as she picks up her plate and things.

"No, that wasn't all. A couple of times, Rick turned to me and asked me for my opinion, like which headshot I liked." Kate explains.

"Okay, _that's_ tooth grinding material." Lanie laughs "What else?"

"Let's see, Rick told them that my attendance was confidential and had to stay with those in the room. Then, this is the part you're waiting for. So then he dismisses everyone else in the room and asks to talk to Gina privately. Once everyone's gone... Gawd Lanie, I can't believe this part."

"Stop stalling, you're killing me!" Lanie yells.

"I'm sorry, give me a break. This is hard for me! So, after we get the room he tells Gina that if I ask questions about his business they're to be treated as if they came from him!" Beckett finishes her statement by pulling Lanie to a stop by the elbow to face her on the sidewalk. "Lanie! I can call and talk to Gina and he'll back me up!"

"Holy crap!" Lanie says almost under her breath.

"Yeah! Holy crap! Takes a few moments for that one to sink in doesn't it?" Beckett says almost teasingly.

"Umm.. yea, it does. What did Gina say?" Lanie finally asks.

"She hemmed and hawed about it and tried to make sure he was serious. When he assured her he was serious she accepted it." Kate says as they start walking down the street again.

"Wow, you're right. I was waiting for that. Wait a second? She just accepted this?" Lanie asks looking sort of suspiciously at Beckett.

"It was funny, Rick said this is the way it is and the way it is going to be and she finally accepted it with a smile."

"Gina, the one he describes as his blood-sucking-ex-wife?"

"I know Lanie, isn't it funny? I was sort of surprised too. Then..."

"**Ah ha!** I _knew_ there had to be a 'then' part of this story." Lanie says giving her friend a shoulder bump.

"She walked us out of the conference room to the reception area, nice as pie. Said her goodbyes and left us to turn in our badges. That's when it happened. She went back into the conference room we just left and _as soon_ as the door clicked shut it sounded like a bomb went off! She started throwing things and then she let loose with this blood-curdling scream."

"Yeah! That's what I wanted to hear! Yes yes yes! That's so great! I want to do a little victory dance." Lanie says obviously very happy for her friend.

"Martha did last night!"

"What? What do you mean?" her Lanie asks.

"When we told Martha all about what happened, she said I'd gotten her the best birthday present! When I told her that last part, she got up and did a little dance singing 'Ding-dong the witch is dead' and just had a blast with it!"

"I love it! Ding dong! I can't tell you how sweet that is to hear Kate. Most of us wanted you to slap Gina down a long time ago. As a matter of fact, right from the moment she showed up at the station at the start of _that_ summer she wasn't on anyone's favorite list."

"Lanie, check this out, Martha said that Gina's explosion was uncharacteristic of her. She thinks Gina could keep a lid on anything and then wait for a private place to blow up. Martha's of the opinion that this must have been a serious blow to her for her to react like that where others could witness it."

"Tee hee! Yes!" Lanie yells with a little fist pump. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to be so happy at someone else's expense."

"Really?" Kate says feeding her the straight line.

"Naaa, I just had to say that so I don't spend more time in purgatory than I'm already booked for."

"Yeah, I bet that helped a lot." Beckett says earning a disapproving look from her friend.

"Wow you two had a hell of a day. I bet you feel better now than after the twinkie planted that stupid seed of doubt."

"Oh I do. Oh! Wait, here's another thing we did. When we got home..." Kate's explaining when Lanie interrupts her abruptly.

"_Home_? As in h-o-m-e? Like the place I live?" Lanie's eyes are as wide as saucers at the question.

"No Lanie, not yet. Just... well... that's the first word that comes to mind... Okay, yeah. Home. It feels like home. There you satisfied?"

"Nope, not until you move in for good." says her friend laughing.

"Great, you too? Sheesh."

"Me too _what?_" Lanie asks latching on to the idea there's more to be said and searching her friend's face for hints.

"Lanie, I'll cover that on Monday night too. Let me tell you this part. We're all done with the day and we're sitting around relaxing and he asks me to get the door, he says it's his lawyer. I think, okay, his lawyer is visiting, not too strange, Castle does business at home, no big deal. I answered the door and this guy's a funny little character and his name is, are you ready for this, 'Dewey Cheatum' and he's as much a geek as Rick is. He shows us a picture of his grandson sitting in his chair at his office and behind him is a life size Darth Vader statue."

"Geeze, boys and their toys." Lanie smirks.

"I know right? So, anyway, this lawyer has this high-tech gear with him and they ask me for picture IDs and they scan my palm print and a finger print."

"Okay honey. You just took a left turn and went down strange street. What the hell is this all for?"

"I'll tell you, hang on a bit more. So, they do this stuff and then the lawyer hands Rick a memory thing, you know, a thumb drive, and he puts one in his own pocket. Then they explain all this to me. It's a super-spy-like..."

"Come on!" Lanie barks.

"No, wait, it's true. It's this super-spy-like thing where they've authenticated who I am so that if he mentions me in any paperwork with the lawyer, they can confirm exactly who I am so that no one can impersonate me."

"Doesn't it figure that writer-boy would be like this."

"Doctor Parrish! I'll have you know, his proper name is writer-_man!_" Kate says in a very serious voice with her hands on her hips as the two start to crack up at the joke.

"So, I asked him what prompted this and, long story short, he said that it dawned on him that if he wanted to leave me his Ferrari I'd have to go through all this so why not get it done now. Which makes sense but is still pretty scary."

"I'm sure it is. Hey, we're almost back to work, can we take it inside?" Lanie asks as they approach her office.

"We don't need to, this is the last part of the story is fairly quick. We can delve into all the dirty details Monday night at my place." Kate says.

"Is that your old or new place?" Lanie says smirking at her.

"_You_, my dear doctor, are a **brat**! The old one... for now." she says laughing. Then covering her forehead with her hand "I can't believe I'm even joking like that. Whew!"

"Okay, so finish your story!" Lanie urges with an elbow bump.

"So, Rick asks me if I'm alright with all of this. I won't kid you Lanie, I was still reeling from it all but I had enough in me to joke, I said 'Sure, this is great! I'm getting the Ferrari!'"

"And you call _me_ a brat? Geeze Kate, the guy was trying to be serious!"

"I know but it was a quick reaction, a defense mechanism. I didn't really even realize I was doing it until after it happened. I'm sorry. I was, and still am, scared by all this."

"Okay big tough homicide detective, I'll let you have that one."

"So, I'm sitting on the couch reading and he goes into his office." she says while reaching into her pocket "Then he pokes his head out of the office and he throws this to me saying **catch**." as she holds up the key on her keyring.

"Mmmmm, what's that?" Lanie asks very hesitantly.

Quietly, almost a whisper, Beckett says "Look at the name on it."

"Ferrari?" then as the realization hits "He gave _you_ a key to _his_ Ferrari?" now pointing to the keyring and much louder "_His freakin' quarter million dollar imported from Italy Ferrari?_ He _**gave**_ you the key?"

"Just tossed it to me and said 'put it on your keyring and consider it half yours, use it when you want'." Kate finishes as the two friends stand silently on the sidewalk.

Kate stands there, looking at the keys in her hands and softly says "Lanie, do you see what I mean? This is awfully scary."

She turns and puts her hand on her friends arm "I know honey. I really _do_ know. I'm sure you also know this but I'll say it anyway. Kate, we're _all_ here for you. Day or night, any time, if you need to talk you call. I know its scary but its the good kind, it means you're in the right place with the right person. Just take it at your own pace, it will all work out."

Kate's nodding with a lump in her throat just as Lanie says "And if it doesn't work out, we get to take rides in your new car!"

"_You_ are a _**brat**_!" Kate says as she returns the arm whack to her friend and laughs about it.

"Seriously Kate. The reason it's all so scary is, unlike any other time, or guy, you know that so much more is at stake. It's not wrong to let yourself work through that. We all know that writer-bo... writer-_man_ will wait and understand so don't go and pressure yourself into anything." Lanie explains. "Meanwhile, we both have to get back to work. Thank you for lunch and the stories. I had a great time. You run along and get back to the boys. They need some adult supervision and if Castle's there, they're all going to need a referee. "

"Thanks for listening Lanie, we'll talk soon. I'll need to plan for Monday night, it's going to be a long one." Beckett says as the two friends wave and go their respective ways.


	12. Chapter 12 - Revelations revealed

_**Author/Story Note:**_  
First off, thank you to everyone who's read this far, I'm so humbled by the accolades I've received I can't express it.  
Now, here are the last two chapters of this story. I hope you enjoy them and I hope that I've done right by your expectations. (Of course, please tell me if I didn't.)  
Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to review/comment on my story.

* * *

For the entire ride back to the station, Kate wears a warm smile on her face and in her heart. Not even midtown traffic bothers her right now.

All those doubts Meredith - she can even use her real name now and it doesn't bother her - _Meredith_. All those doubts _Meredith_ planted were meaningless and died on the vine. Not a single bit of them remains. "Castle knows _me_ because he cares and he lets me see what I want also because he cares and he trusts me. I want to see these things, ask him these questions and learn the truth because I ... I care." she says to herself.

The joy of these thoughts and, in some ways, these revelations buoy her spirits. _She knows him._ She knows his _core_.

She knows the terrified little boy who was trapped in a cage when accused of murder but still trusted his life and heart to her.

She knows the fluffy exterior, the man-child who is excited to buy a new toy and show it off to his friends, to share the joy, not to be boastful but to be a friend and share his toys with his friends. The little kid for whom Christmas still holds mystery, magic, awe and wonder and boundless joy.

She knows the loving, forgiving, stern but flexible, fun-loving, protective, supportive and nourishing father for whom _nothing_ is impossible or too much when it comes to his most precious, important and valuable responsibility, his daughter. The same father who, putting his daughter first, would call his ex-wife to remind her to call on their daughter's birthday.

She knows the honorable, respectful, and dependable son to a single mother who honors her hard work and love that made him who he is now by making a place for her and sharing his home, life, love and daughter with her.

She knows the author. The man who's words saved her life so many times and in so many ways. She knows the stories he spins and the fertile imagination that they spring from. She knows the dedication to truth and accuracy he holds dear for each part of his stories. How he loves his characters like they're part of his family.

Thanks to yesterday, she now knows the business man who is responsible for a small empire for whom many people's livelihood depend on his diligent work, copious talent and conscience of purpose.

She knows this man who slowly, meticulously, and purposefully picked apart her armor and brick walls that weighed down her heart and soul. The man who helped pick her up from the rubble of her past to see the sun and the beauty in the world for no more reason than he loves her.

She knows the man who loves her. This man who asks nothing more of her than to walk beside her, to hold her hand, to see her smile and to share his life with her. The same man who has taken up her cause, to stand beside her, because he loves her, ill-equipped to perform the task but will _not_ stand down.

This same man who gives her the freedom to be herself, to run, walk, or fly if she wants but is always willing to pick her up when she needs it or to stand and cheer when she has to do it herself and stand on her own two feet. This man who makes her better by his mere presence.

This man who has given himself to her. The man who has exposed his 'gooey center' to her with absolute trust that she wouldn't abuse it or hurt him. The man who greets her every morning with a cup of coffee, a way to give her a good morning kiss in public, in secret, just for her, a simple act that means nothing, with anything but a simple meaning, an act that means everything.

This man who makes love to her in ways she never imagined possible. This man for whom making love is anything but sex. It comes from the heart. It is an act driven by the commitment of heart and soul, not the primal physical urge of reproduction. This man who can make her feel more love in a handshake or a stroke of her hair than anyone ever gave to her in any other way. This man who makes her feel safe when wrapped in his arms like no one else ever has.

This man who makes her feel happy like she did before her mother was stolen from her. This man who makes the mere _thought_ of her mother not wrench her soul in torment anymore. This man who makes her want to be loved and held. This man who means so much to her that with only a moment's consideration she was willing and _determined_ to abandon and discard _all_ she ever worked for or stood for in her adult life to break him out of jail. In one moment she was willing to flush "Detective Beckett" down the proverbial drain and render all those years of record-breaking closure rates null and void because _he needed her_.

She knows this man who deftly weaves himself, his thoughts, hopes, emotions, and fears, his very soul and being, into each one of his books. "Meredith is such a fool." she laughs to herself, almost out loud, "He has always been _right there, _on every page, to see and to know. For _anyone_ to see!" then, the elation pushed aside by the exploding emotions, she recognizes something she's never put into words before, "The books that he dedicates to _me_. What Paula calls his love letters. To _me_. Just for _me_."

Meredith was right when she said she didn't know him. She was also right that he knew everything about her. That's not difficult. She may be an actress but she's still a shallow, one-dimensional person with little depth of character or spirit. Meredith couldn't know the man because she didn't love anyone but herself enough to drop her façade and love in return.

She knows now that Meredith didn't plant seeds of doubt! She exposed _truths_ of faith and love! Smiling wide through tears of joy, she realizes that she'll have to thank Meredith next time she runs into her. Her foolish attempt at subversion produced the opposite effect. It has illuminated for her just how much she actually knows about her partner, friend and lover, that complex man she simply calls 'Castle'.


	13. Chapter 13 - One day

For the remainder of the day, the guys kept watching her and trying to figure out what the heck had her smiling so much. If this was the old Beckett, they'd worry that something was terribly wrong but on the new Beckett a smile like that isn't something to worry about, it is something to tease and cajole her over. Sometimes, it's fuel for gossip and silly tricks and fodder for another pool.

"Okay you two, I've had enough. It's five-thirty and I've done my part of cleaning up these case files for today. Why don't you two finish the stuff you're in the middle of now and then call it a night." Beckett says to her team. "Except for you Castle, we're all aware of how little you do when it comes to paperwork, so you can leave anytime."

"Okay Boss. I'm just finishing up the ballistics report from the Snowson case." Ryan says.

"Hey Castle, when are you going to host another poker night?" Esposito asks.

"I haven't really thought about it, I may consider doing one again soon. It's been a while and I'm getting a little rusty. The Gotham city crowd hasn't been available in a very long time. The Mayor's been on a tear and hasn't taken any time off for anything."

"Well, let me know if you decide you want to organize another one, a couple of friends from Vice and ESU might consider trying their hand at a real poker game if you'd let me invite them." says Esposito. "You might find some of their tales interesting if you get them talking while they're relaxed."

"I'll think it over, I'll let you know if it's going to happen." Castle says as he stands up. "I need to get a coffee to-go, Beckett, can I use your travel mug?"

"Sure, here," she says pulling it out of her bag "but wash it when you're done, I don't want your cooties." she says smirking.

"Great, everyone's a comedian today." He says smiling anyway.

"I'll be right back, I have to deliver this set of files to the Captain." as she takes a huge stack of folders to Gates' office.

Just as he gets to the door to the break-room Ryan calls out "Hey Castle, I meant to ask you earlier today, my Father-in-law is coming to town for the weekend, he wants me to take him out for dinner on Saturday night. Would you consider letting me rent the Ferrari from you for the night? I want to give him a treat, I'm still trying to make up with him for the anguish he went through when Jenny called him about the ferret incident."

"No." Castle says abruptly.

Ryan says "No?" Then looking dejected he says "Well, thanks for considering it anyway."

"No, I mean no I won't rent it to you. I appreciate your being considerate about asking to use it but there's no need for you two to offer to rent it, you can just ask to use it. However, check with Beckett first, if she doesn't have plans for it, you can use it." he says as he disappears to make his coffee.

Ryan turns to Esposito with a very surprised look on his face and mouths the word "Beckett?" to him.

Just then Kate returns to her desk and realizes that the two members of her team are grinning and staring at her.

"_**WHAT?**_" she snaps at them.

Esposito is smiling like the cat that ate the canary and he starts typing on his phone.

Ryan looks at her and says "Hey Mom, can I borrow the car this weekend?" which is met with a smirking giggle from Esposito.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ryan? Did you get hit on the head today?" she says somewhat annoyed with his playful antics.

Ryan, not to be swayed from having his fun, turns on his best elfish face, "No, nothing's wrong with me. I asked Dad if I can borrow the Ferrari on Saturday and he said I had to check with you. So, Hey Mom, can I borrow the car?"

Ryan's question gets punctuated by Esposito trying to suppress a furious laugh by snorting and burying his face on his desk behind his computer monitor.

Beckett narrows her eyes and storms into the break-room. Suddenly Castle can be heard yelling "Ouch! Oww! Oww OWW OWWW! Apples! Apples! Owwww! APPLES!"

Beckett comes back to her desk and says to Ryan, "I think he might have misunderstood the question. Why don't you ask him again when he comes back to his seat?"

The giggle-snorts continue between the pair as Castle finally returns to his seat with his cup of coffee, looking a bit put out and rubbing his ear.

Clearing his throat for effect Ryan says "Hey Dad, Mom said I have to ask you again, can I borrow the Ferrari Saturday night?" and resumes yet another round of giggle-snorts with Esposito.

Beckett, sitting at her desk, just droops her shoulders and hangs her head. She knows it's a lost cause. Finally, without saying a word, head still hung in resignation, she just nods. Castle, watching her, turns to Ryan and, grinning wide, gives him the 'ok' sign with his hand.

This exchange prompts Esposito to type even more on his phone. Obviously some clandestine conspiratorial communique with Lanie and the other members of the NYPD's twelfth precinct Olympic wagering team.

Beckett let's out a long sigh. "Okay, I've had it for the day, I'm leaving." as she reaches up and turns off her monitor. She stands and grabs her coat from the back of the chair. Puts her keys in her pocket and grabs her phone. "Castle, you hanging around with Giggle and Snort, the Bobbsey Twins, or you leaving too?" she asks shrugging her coat on.

"Nope, I'm done with these two. Just listening to Ryan makes my ear hurt." he smirks, to no one in particular.

"Alright. Come on. I'll give you a ride and if you don't say anything stupid between here and the car I won't put you in the trunk." she says nonchalantly as she grabs her bag and heads for the elevator.

"Right behind you." Castle announces as he grabs his coffee and trots after her.

"Hey Ryan." Esposito calls, trying to not be too loud.

"Yo." Ryan answers, Turning around. Esposito waves him a bit closer. "Lanie just gave me some details. It seems that someone we know," then fake coughing saying "Mom" with a smile, "has been handed a key to a very expensive car and told to consider herself half owner."

"Ah, so that explains it." Ryan says as the two partners turn to stare at '_mom and dad'_ at the elevator.

Standing at the elevator, Castle says "When they look at us like that, they're kinda spooky." nodding in the direction of Ryan and Esposito.

Beckett glances over at them "They're kinda spooky when they don't look like that too. Just remember, they're sort of like ferrets, we scare them more than they scare us or at least we tell ourselves that to keep from being completely creeped out." she says as the elevator opens and they go in.

Castle hits the button for the lobby and the doors close. "So Beckett, what would you like for dinner?"

"I don't know, I'm going to raid my freezer. I have to clean out some of the stuff in there and see what I'm going to serve Lanie on Monday night. You sir, you are going home to _your_ place. I seem to remember someone saying that an outline is quickly approaching a due date so you have your own work to do."

"What's Monday night?"

"Castle. No. Monday night is a girl's night. Lanie is coming over and we're going to have ourselves a nice quiet dinner without the extraneous influence of testosterone in the room. We both get enough of that during the day so we're going to decompress talking about the trouble we have with the men in our lives and the other crosses we are condemned to bear."

Putting his hand over his heart he feigns pain "Ow! Damn, I didn't even feel the knife go in before you twisted it. Okay, girl's night it is. I'll have to see about making that a poker night for the guys." he says. "Hey! Maybe I could get a couple of strippers in for entertainment, one to deal the cards she'll have no place to hide them and cheat, and one to serve us drinks and snacks!"

"Castle, is that _really_ how you want to spend your last moments on Earth?" she sniggers.

"Detective, are you threatening me?"

"Oh no, not at all. Just reminding you that if the _other_ women in your life got wind of that plan, before you know what hits you and, of course, after a _careful_ and _impartial_ investigation, the ME will declare your injuries to be self inflicted and I'll be the _sole_ owner of that car." she laughs as she gets in the driver's side of her car.

"Na na na" he childishly says to her through the closed passenger door. Opening it to get in he hears her say "I'm sorry Castle, I didn't get that, was that some witty repartee you felt needed to be said?"

"No, not at all, I was just noticing the nice round hole I just shot in my own foot." he grumbles as he gets in.

"That's what I thought. Good boy. _Smart_ boy." she offers as she starts the car for the trip home.

"Woof woof." he says under his breath.

"Cheer up Scooby, I'm not condemning you to the dog house forever." she laughs.

"Great."

"You complaining?" she asks.

"No, not at all. Just inventorying all the things I'm thankful and happy for." he laughs back at her.

"Good idea. Now, how'd it go with Paula?" she asks switching the conversation.

"Deft use of misdirection. Okay, how did it go. Well, when I showed up, the receptionist went a little pale but didn't freak out. She called Paula to announce me and Paula's boss came out to the reception area. He started to apologize and make some noises implying that Paula's head was on a block and all I had to do was give the word and he'd drop the axe." He explains.

"Wow, they took it hard huh?" Kate asks.

"Yea they did."

"So what did you say? Don't make me interrogate you. I won't be nice about it." she says laughing.

"Alright! I get the message." he feigning surrender "So. He is nervous and running at the mouth. I apologized for interrupting him and said that I was tight on time and I needed to speak to my agent Paula."

"Nicely done. Then what?"

"He apologized for keeping me waiting and escorted me to Paula's office. Once there, she was, like before, all business. Her boss stayed there and she handed me an envelope. I asked what it was and she said a letter of apology, one for me, one for you and a letter of resignation. I didn't even blink, I just tore it up in front of the two and said I had some business to discuss with her and then I sat down. Her boss suddenly felt like he'd been pants'ed and thanked me for my time and suggested if there's ever a problem to be sure to call him. Then he shook my hand and excused himself from the room and closed the door. Paula, to her credit, held the line, she stayed standing and offered me coffee or refreshments."

"Castle, it sounds like the whole office was probably buzzing with bets on how long it took for her to get the axe."

Castle thinks for a moment and continues "You know Kate, I think you're right, there were a lot of eyes on me walking to her office, probably more than there normally would have been. Well, I hope the person who bet on her keeping her job is happy. Whomever it is, they probably made a lot of money from everyone else. Anyway, let's see," he says thinking "so she offers me refreshments and I tell her to sit down. She went a bit white and parked herself across the desk from me. I told her I was there to mend fences."

"I bet she was relieved." Kate says.

"Oh yeah, you bet she was. I told her that if she leaves that firm, I'll be pissed because I'll be forced to find a new agent and I don't really want to go through that sort of crap again unless of course she goes with a new agency at which point I'll switch keeping her as my agent. Right away you could see the color return to her face and she began to relax. As soon as I smiled, she asked me to tell you that, again, she was very sorry for what happened and she didn't mean it personally. I told her that you asked me to inform her that you held no grudge and that you were sure it was all a comedy of errors."

"Well, that's good, thank you for telling her that for me. I'm sure she and I will have a conversation about this again when we meet but it's not a big deal right now." Kate says negotiating traffic.

"You're welcome. Yes, you two will still talk next time but the fire's been put out and you two can just be normal. I also told her that _maybe_ I overreacted, you are very important to me and I guess I was a bit high-strung about your meeting with Gina and her and she hit a trigger. She did make a good point during the conversation. You were the first outside person I've _ever_ taken into a meeting with her. Of course, she's right, so, really, in her defense, she didn't have any reason to assume otherwise. No matter what it was, I made it clear to her that it was _over_, forgotten and we were moving on together. Paula was almost back to normal by then and was happy that things were worked out."

"Rick, I'm really glad. I really felt bad that my presence there caused a problem of any kind." Beckett says putting her hand on his thigh.

"I know Kate and I'm sorry too. Maybe I didn't handle it the best but like I told Paula, it's over." he says looking out the window and covering her hand with his.

"So, anything else go on with her?"

"Well, I told her what I told Gina, that if you contact her, she's to answer any questions as if they came from me, you had my total support and trust." he explains to Kate.

The mist in her eyes is obvious and she has to blink her eyes quickly to clear her vision.

"Thank you Rick. I still find it overwhelming." Kate says, still blinking back the tears.

"Does that mean you forgive me for the Ferrari incident with Ryan?" he says wryly.

"Not a chance writer-boy! Oh, that reminds me, what did 'yfwm' mean in your text message?"

"You can't guess?"

Smiling now, Kate knows exactly where to stick the needle "I was assuming it meant 'ye frustrating writing monkey' but I couldn't be sure."

"Youch! Okay okay. I walked right into that one didn't I?" he laughs.

"Yeah you did." she says then reaching over "Here, you're kick-me sign is a bit crooked." she says as she feigns straightening the sign hung around his neck.

"Yup, thanks. I appreciate your concern for my neatness." he smirks, pulling her hand up and giving it a quick kiss.

"Okay, cut that out, you're distracting me while I'm driving!" Beckett says then quickly "Before you try to move over to this side of the seat, no, I don't want to see what happens when you _really_ try to distract me. Now, back to Paula, what else went on?"

"Okay you tease. What else happened, hmm, let me think. Not much really, a little idle chit-chat, a couple of light hearted exchanges. I told her that I made up the reason for showing up to get her boss out of the office and that I really had come to talk to her. She thanked me and again, asked me to thank you. Then I told her to relax and we're back to her calling me Rick."

"I'm really glad." Beckett says.

Castle continues "Then I asked her to escort me out and I put my arm around her shoulder and we walked out to the reception desk smiling, I forced her to take a slightly round-about route to get there so that my forgiving her got maximum visibility. When we got there, her boss came scurrying up behind us to thank me for showing up, bla bla bla. I thanked him and turned to Paula and said that she needs to explain my position to her bosses so they're clear on my feelings. I gave her a peck on the cheek and a wink so she knew she was out of the doghouse and let her give me one of her lapel-yank kisses she always does."

"Hmmm... I guess we'll allow that one." Kate says smiling.

"Might as well, it means nothing to either of us." he says with a grin.

Pulling up in front of Castle's building, Kate stops in a parking space. "All joking aside. I _am_ really glad you patched things up with Paula. I'd hate to be the reason you two stopped doing business together."

"Kate, you wouldn't have been the reason, only a catalyst. Given the choice between losing you or her, do you want to guess which choice I'd make?" Castle says seriously.

"Rick, I just wanted to thank you again for yesterday. I learned an awful lot." she says solemnly.

"Well, I hope it wasn't all awful." he says with a smirk.

"Cut it writer-boy!" She quips and resuming in a serious demeanor "I mean it, I do think I learned a lot about you." Then quietly "And a bit more about myself in the process. I found it really neat to see the other side of Richard Castle, famous author. The grown-up side. The business man."

"I'm very glad Kate. I hope he met with your approval and didn't disapoint you. I really want you to consider yourself as having an open invitation to shadow me, no, that's the wrong term. You have an open invitation to _accompany_ me any time or any place you feel you want to. No reasons or preparations needed, just say so."

"Thank you Rick. I... I am... awed at all of this and more than slightly overwhelmed. I need time to absorb and process everything. You go home and finish your work. You have to call Alexis. Then, we can talk later. That okay with you?"

"You win. I'll go slave away at the grindstone." Castle says.

Laughing, Kate gives him a crooked look "Grindstone? Really? Other people may believe that malarkey but I happen to know the truth. Go! I'm going to go home, spend some time meditating, unwind in my bathtub and then call my Dad."

"Meditating? Who are you kidding Kate? Why don't you call it what it is? You're going to spend the time cleaning." he says laughing.

"Okay wise guy, yes, I'm going to be cleaning, it's meditation too. You've got some work of your own to finish as I remember. So, tonight we sleep in our own beds. So vamoose! Get your work done and maybe you can come over to visit tomorrow night."

"I guess I have no choice then." he says smiling at her.

"No, you have no choice." she says smiling back at him and leaning in for a kiss.

"Okay Kate, drive safe. I'll talk to you later." he says giving her a little kiss. "Say 'hello' to your dad for me." he says giving her another quick kiss.

"I will. Please say hello to Alexis and Martha for me too. Now stop stalling."

"Is it working? Am I tempting you to stay?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm always tempted to stay but we both have things to do so the answer will continue to be 'No'. So get going, finish your work and call Alexis." she says giving him a gentle shove on his shoulder.

"Yes dear. Until tomorrow." he says as he gets out of the car. Leaning back down, he says "Have a good soak, let me know if you need help reaching the hard to get to spots.", closes the door and turns to head to his home as he hears her drive away.

"One day," he thinks to himself, "one day, not too long from now, she won't be _leaving_ to go home." as he passes through the front door destined for his loft.

As she turns her car into the flow of traffic it crosses her mind "Maybe, just maybe, one day not too far in the future..." she shakes her head chasing the thought away. "Now's not the time for these thoughts. However, later, during a nice long hot soak, maybe that's the time to consider such a thing." she thinks as she is engulfed by the rushing masses on their way to their destinations.

* * *

**# # # The End # # #**

* * *

_**Story Notes:**  
_References you might want to visit.  
+ The ferret incident. See these three stories and be prepared to laugh **_hard_**.  
- Title: Waiting Game - By: Muppet47  
- Title: Silent Night, Ferret Night - By: Polly Lynn  
- Title: A Business of Ferrets - By: Polly Lynn


End file.
